SOLSTICIO DE INVIERNO
by Anjali23
Summary: Jake imprimó a Renesmee por una razón,unir a los licantropos con los Cullen, que pasaría si gracias a los Vulturi se convierte en la peor pesadilla de su querido Jake. Ella tendrá que descubrir si su sed es mas fuerte que su amor...
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

Corría tan rápido como me lo permitía mi naturaleza híbrida destrozando todo a mi paso pues tenía que detenerlo, no solo para mantener la alianza que teníamos con los lobos quileutes, sino porque lo necesitaba a mi lado más de lo que necesitaba el aire en mi cuerpo.

Al encontrarse éste casi limpio sentía paz, podía ver mucho más claro, sabía lo que era realmente importante para mí ahora podía entender plenamente el motivo de mi familia al escoger esa vida de sacrificio.

Me había dejado manipular tan fácilmente por ellos, cegada por satisfacer mi único deseo, la sed, todavía no lograba entender como un padre podía ser capaz de condenar a su propio hijo, para ellos el poder siempre predominaría sobre la vida, todos esos años invertidos en preparar su plan para lograr su propósito inicial, destruirnos…


	2. ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Capitulo I: ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

- este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos - dijo mamá observando el cuadro que la casa de campo y el bosque nos brindaban aquella noche.

-si Bella…mi madre fue muy generosa al obsequiárnosla.- suspiró papá

-estoy cansada, tengo tanto sueño que caeré rendida ante mi antigua cama- había sido un largo viaje desde nuestro último hogar además de que no conseguí dormir en el avión gracias a las turbulencias.

Avancé por el camino de piedras de la entrada insertando la llave para darle vuelta a la manija, corrí hasta mi entrañable habitación, la extrañaba tanto. Entre a mi habitación como un rayo, solo alcance a dejar mi equipaje en el suelo Me cambié velozmente, pues el sueño me ganaba, entonces me deje caer en la cama y entre a un profundo sueño gracias a la paz que la naturaleza me ofrecía.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, recordando donde me encontraba entonces lo hice, habíamos regresado a Forks, me encontraba en mi primer y más maravilloso hogar de todos. Al mirar alrededor di gracias a mi abuelita Esme por haber remodelado mi cuarto, ahora tenía un gran closet, un baño más grande, la habitación que antes albergó una niña ahora albergaba a una muchacha.

Estire mi cuerpo, relajándome y bostezando cuando de repente escuche sus pasos dirigiéndose a mi habitación, tan rápidos y reconocibles para mí. Pero no recordé por qué querían levantarme tan temprano, usualmente me dejaban seguir en cama treinta minutos más.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Renesmee!- Dijeron los dos al unísono. El foco se me prendió y recordé que hoy era mi séptimo cumpleaños. Semanas atrás trate de no recordar que se avecinaba esta fecha, realizando actividades nuevas que me distrajeran, al parecer funcionó, no quería poner todas mis esperanzas en esta fecha, la esperanza de que ya no crecería más y después darme cuenta que ese concepto no se aplicaba en mí, además de la atención extra que recibiría de toda mi familia, en especial de la tía Alice, quién de seguro me organizaría una fiesta lo cual debía estar preparando en secreto con semanas de anticipación. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención desde que nací, ahora ya no me agradaba tanto, supongo que heredé esa característica de mamá. Ellos se acercaron e hicimos el abrazo triple que tanto nos gustaba, pero que hace un par de años se había tornado incomodo gracias a mi crecimiento.

-Gracias…lo había olvidado. Le dije a papá en mi mente "Seguramente habrá una gran fiesta por la tarde no?- puse cara de pocos amigos

- Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces podría pasar.-dijo papá. Lo mire diciéndole en mi mente "Sabes que no quiero celebrar hasta que comprobar que deje de crecer". Siempre trataba de ocultar el miedo delante de mamá pues no quería que se sintiera mal por mí, además que ella confiaba en la historia de Nahuel y sus hermanas. Me sonrió diciendo:

- Se optimista Renesmee, así que tendrás este día todo lo que te haga feliz al igual que todos los días anteriores a éste. Mamá nos miro esperando una explicación de nuestro dialogo interno.

- ¿Y ahora de que me perdí?- dijo rodando los ojos -Estos años han pasado tan rápido-su rostro se entristeció por un segundo pero luego se recompuso y dijo –eres tan importante para nosotros, siempre te quise desde el momento en que me enteré que vendrías. ¿Sabes que te amo cierto?- Me dedico una gran sonrisa

Entonces le toque la mejilla, tal y como lo hacía siempre que quería transmitirle mis sentimientos. Le mostré un recuerdo de cuando yo tenía casi tres meses de vida pero aparentaba de dos años más o menos, eran los días más felices hasta que la tía Alice vio que los Vulturi vendrían,.esa tarde me encontraba en sus brazos viendo el sol ocultarse por las montañas. La cara de mamá brillaba como un diamante, recordé mirar mi mano en comparación, mi piel destellaba solo un poco. Le transmití todo el amor que sentí por ella en ese momento, lo perfecta que cabía en sus brazos en ese momento. Corte el recuerdo bajando mi mano de su mejilla y colocándola en mi cama. Dije en voz alta, como se dicen las verdades más absolutas:

- Y así sigue siendo hasta hoy, también te amo ma…y gracias por todo, gracias por aceptarme como soy- papá al ver que esto se estaba poniendo muy melodramático llamó mi atención dejando colgar en su mano un llavero. Era obvio lo que me estaba regalando, días atrás escuché por casualidad a papá y al tío Emmett conversar sobre autos con revistas en las manos, mi tío insistía en que el auto que señalaba era el mejor, pero papá le decía que era muy llamativo y además que era un modelo de carreras ¿Y como no se dio cuenta de que lo escuchaba? porque una hora antes me había quedado dormida en el sofá y al despertarme los escuché, solo bastó cinco segundos para que se callaron de pronto.

Mire a papá con los ojos como platos diciendo en mi fuero interno "Gracias y…. lo sabía hace días, eres el mejor" – ¡Gracias papa¡- dije en voz alta y salí velozmente hacia fuera de la casa de campo seguí su olor y éste me conducía hacia el cobertizo de la casa de mi abuelo Carlisle. En el camino supuse que me lo regalaba porque era lo que se acostumbraba a dar a los hijos cuando cumplían diecisiete años, ya que yo aparentaba tenerlos además mentalmente me sentía así, eso y mandarlos fuera de casa je Papá siempre se aseguraba de que yo tuviera todas las experiencias humanas posibles que el me podría brindar y el regalarme un auto era una buena oportunidad.

Bueno no es que amara los coches tanto como el tío Emmett, pero para mi significaba más que estar en la onda, para mi ese auto era parte de mi independencia, era señal de que confiaban en mí más que antes, era parte de mi adultez, por eso me alegré tanto y papá lo sabía, salvo por mamá. Ni bien destapé el auto me encantó todo lo que ví, papa había dado en el clavo al escogerlo para mí, además de haberle costado una fortuna -¡Wow, es…. es…perfecto! –dije, era un carro deportivo con solo dos asientos, descapotado de color plateado pero tenía un ligero tono lila, tenía unos grandes aros y decía que la marca era "Saturn Sky" – ¡Wow… es tan lindo! dije esta vez al tocarlo era tan suave al tacto, tal liso y brillante, me moría de ganas por usarlo pero me di cuenta que no estaba vestida para salir así que regresé para vestirme.

Justo antes de pasar directamente a cambiarme oí a mamá decir desde la cocina:

-¡Renesmee, tu desayuno esta listo!-olía a huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

ugh pensé, nunca me gustó la comida humana, sobre todo la leche que me intentaron dar de pequeña, el abuelo Carlisle siempre me recordaba que mi alimentación debía ser equilibra puesto que soy medio vampiro medio humano, bueno no sabía tan mal para mí como para los vampiros, pero yo prefería mil veces mi otra dieta, la sangre animal. Pero como negarme a comer si lo había preparado mamá con tanto cariño. Así que a comer me dije a mi misma. Me senté a la mesa.

- Bella, no la presiones con la comida, Renesmee debe tener prisa por conducir su nuevo coche- dijo papá desde la sala

- Lo se Edward, pero recuerda lo que siempre nos dice Carlisle sobre el equilibrio, aunque sea comerá solo un poco como siempre- ella me miró con dulzura.

- Gracias ma..- di unas cucharadas hasta casi terminar los huevos y tome todo el jugo, creo que la hice feliz porque me sonrió con satisfacción. Agradecí y me dirigí a mi cuarto a ver que me pondría. Quedé en frente de mi armario, siempre me pregunte como hacía la tía Alice para que tengamos atuendos diferentes cada día, cada miembro de la familia Cullen, entonces la imaginé yendo de compras cada fin de semana, entrando en las tiendas, pensando en que le quedaría mejor a cada uno de nosotros, regresando a la casa con un montón de bolsas, eso debería ser agotador para un humano pero no para ella, su pasión por la moda siempre me desborda. Y lo hacía posible claro, gracias a la cuenta bancaria que poseía la familia Cullen con sus tarjetas doradas. Alcé la mirada para dar con una nota que decía "RENESMEE, POR FAVOR NO ME DECEPCIONES AQUÍ TE DEJO LOS ATUENDOS PARA HOY. ALICE"

- Tia Alice…- dije suspirando, tenía la esperanza de usar algo sencillo el día de hoy

Bueno esta vez me había escogido una blusa vestido de de manga corta de color verde pantano con cuadriculas, con un delgado cinturón a la altura de las caderas del mismo estampado, además un pantalón de algodón negro ajustable, combinados con zapatos bajos muy lindos. Aunque yo prefería usar jeans con mi polera gris y mis tennis, al menos usaría mi polera bajo del vestido, si no quería que la gente pensara que querría coger un resfriado, aunque no necesitara tanto abrigo por tener la temperatura más elevada del resto, así que me pondría el conjunto para no decepcionarla.

Tome una ducha caliente y me puse aquella ropa, siempre pasaba lo mismo, al ver la colección en el gancho no me agradaba pero una vez que me la ponía me encantaba, ella tenía razón al decir "lo he visto y te va a encantar" a pesar de que mi futuro siempre le resultara borroso. Fui hacia el espejo al lado de mi armario y observé mi reflejo

- Siete años…Renesmee por fin, no es normal aparentar así pero se que soy especial-. me dije a mi misma alentándome, como sentirse mal por ser tan diferente, si mi familia era diferente a casi toda la humanidad, solo que yo no era igual a ellos o igual a los humanos, no igual en un cien por ciento.

Me parecía tanto a mi padre, tenía sus mismas facciones, su mismo color de cabello cobrizo y nadie se equivocaba cuando decían que tenía los mismos hermosos ojos chocolates de mamá cuando era humana, me encantaba parecerme a los dos ah y debía agradecer al abuelito Charlie por haber heredado de él los rizos que llegaban a mi cintura. Bueno mi piel era de color marfil, tan suave al tacto, tan lisa, bueno siempre tuve sonrosadas las mejillas y los párpados de color lavanda pálido, mis pestañas era gruesas y oscuras, mi labios eran más rojos de lo normal. Sabía que era bonita y que llamaba sin querer la atención de los chicos, siempre me guste físicamente, y mi cuerpo era delgado, bien proporcionado sin ser muy voluptuosa felizmente, tenía demasiada autoestima pensé…ja y como no tenerla si siempre estaba rodeada de elegíos y cumplidos, tenía a la familia más maravillosa y sobrenatural que nadie tuvo jamás. Peine mi cabello, o mejor dicho no peine ya que caían como bucles y al peinarlos hacían que se desarmaran así que los acomode en una media coleta. Casi nunca me maquillaba prefería mantenerme natural, la tía Rose siempre insistía en que usara un brillo labial o máscara de pestañas, pero yo me negaba. Entonces ya estaba lista para disfrutar de mi cumpleaños, o eso creí.

* * *

HOLAAA CHICOS :D ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

CREO QUE AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS FANSTWILIGHT, ESPERAMOS QUE STEPHANY MEYER CONTINÚE LA SAGA PORQUE HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE CONTAR DESPUES DE AMANECER...

ASI QUE MI FIC TRATA BASICAMENTE DE COMO ME IMAGINO QUE CONTINUARIA LA HISTORIA...

ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS REVIEWS BYE...


	3. MAS PODEROSA DE LO QUE PENSÉ

**Capítulo II: MAS PODEROSA DE LO QUE PENSÉ**

Una vez lista, salí a paso vampiro de mi habitación hacia el auto, despidiéndome de mis padres.

-Renesmee se que Carlisle y Esme están ansiosos por saludarte, no los hagas esperar demasiado ¿esta bien?- dijo mamá a mis espaldas.

–No te preocupes mamá- recordé que hace años justo antes de partir de Forks, el abuelo Carlisle se debatía entre su vocación como médico y el deseo de estar a mi lado siendo testigo de mi desarrollo, era conciente que ir con nosotros implicaría ayudar por un corto tiempo a las personas pertenecientes del lugar en el que nos estableceríamos temporalmente gracias a mi descomunal crecimiento además sabía que mi papá lo necesitaba a su lado si es que se presentara alguna complicación en mi salud puesto que era en parte humana, así que al final decidió acompañarnos . Conjuntamente con la abuela Esme, Jake y mis tíos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

Al llegar a la carretera no estaba segura si debía ir primero a la casa del abuelito Carlisle para saludar, en ese momento solo pensaba en sentir el viento en mi cara yendo a toda velocidad, al llegar a su garaje quedé sorprendida otra vez por la belleza de mi auto, así que decidí ordenar mis prioridades más tarde, sin mas demora, abrí la puerta del piloto y me subí, el motor cobro vida y arranqué. Era fácil para mí conducir al igual que toda mi familia gracias a mis extraordinarios sentidos vampíricos, recordé la tarde en que el tío Jasper me había enseñado a manejar tan solo hace unos meses atrás en verano, lo hubiera hecho el tío Emmett pero papá se enteró que planeaba enseñarme a hacer carreras así que delegó al tío Jas para hacerlo.

Decidí dar una vuelta por el pueblo, me encantaba sentir la brisa fresca en mi rostro despeinando mi cabello, a esta hora las calles estaban casi sin conductores, aprecié también la hermosa naturaleza que se extendía a ambos lados de la carretera, la cual variaba en diferentes tonalidades de verde. El cielo se mostraba nublado como casi siempre, aunque había una ligera posibilidad de luminosidad, pasé a toda velocidad por la casa del abuelito Charlie, después de saludar al abuelo Carlisle, el sería mi siguiente prioridad. Recordé la tarde en la que el abuelo Charlie se enteró que nos mudaríamos de Forks, por razones relacionadas con mi "acelerado desarrollo", el no demandó saber los detalles, creo que de no haber exigido como lo hizo a que lo dejaran ver a su "nieta" al menos una vez por año, mi papa no hubiera accedido, sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Así que sólo venía aquí un mes cada doce meses, recordé también que gracias a mi especial naturaleza nunca hemos podido establecernos por mucho tiempo en ningún lugar sólo máximo un año y así no llamar demasiado la atención de vecinos curiosos, claro nos quedaríamos más tiempo en un lugar si me limitara a estar solo en la casa y el bosque, pero no me agradaba la idea, puesto que siempre me gustó relacionarme con las personas aunque de manera limitada. Era educada en casa así que nunca asistí a una escuela, pero debía agradecer que tuviera a los mejores maestros. Esperaba que esto terminara hoy, ya que dejaría de crecer ¿no? y por fin podríamos vivir en un solo lugar muchos años y mi lugar elegido sería éste, Forks, esperaba con ansias poder iniciar el instituto por primera vez.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa del abuelito Carlisle, apagué el motor, bajé del auto antes de voltear y dirigirme para entrar, escuche mi sonido favorito desde siempre, unas pesuñas pisando la tierra, el sonido cambió para dar paso al de unos pies corriendo a velocidad anormal. Entonces divise a mi Jacob a pocos metros de mí.

-Nessie pequeña ¿donde estabas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a la cual le respondí con otra.

- ¡Jacob!- grite y me lance en su regazo, el se encontraba con el dorso descubierto como casi siempre, no dudo en abrazarme y darme un par de vueltas, esa siempre era nuestra rutina de saludo desde que aprendí a brincar. Pero sabía que era algo que tenía que cambiar, puesto que ya no era una niña y más si quería que todos me vieran diferente. Luego me dejo en el suelo.

-Edward si que sabe dar obsequios ¿no?, esperaré mi cumpleaños con ansias entonces…-bromeó al mirar el auto, me reí con el.

- Se te ve tan feliz ahora que estás aquí Jake, lamento que por mi culpa hallas tenido que dejarlo todo, dejar de estar siempre ahí para Leah y Seth.- dije sintiéndome un poco culpable. Antes de emprender nuestro primer viaje a Umiat, Alaska después de la no tan agradable visita de los Vulturi que sirvió para confirmarles que yo no era un peligro y así salvar la vida de todos. Bueno en ese entonces pené que no volvería a verlo porque sabía que su lugar era en la reserva La Push, pero me calmó diciéndome que el iría a donde yo valla aunque mi papa se opusiera, el cual cedió gracias a la intervención de mamá. Así que Jacob siempre nos acompañó, pero regresando por sus propios medios periódicamente a la reserva para visitar a Billy y encontrarse con su manada.

Entonces me tomo del rostro y habló –Nessie, donde vallas yo iré es inevitable ¡así que no te sientas mal por mí!-sonrió -por lo que yo he decido hacer con mi vida, solo te pido que nunca te aburras de mi- dijo lo último con un sensación de tristeza en su rostro.

- Tal vez algún día partiré sin avisar, dejándote una nota jajaj- reí ante lo imposible

-Oye ¿no se te olvida algo Jake?-levanté una ceja,.me miro con inocencia fingida

- m… tengo mis pantalones puestos, creo que nada - rio –Feliz Cumpleaños Nessie, y que cumplas más pero que no los aparentes jajajja.- nos reímos juntos.

- Eso espero, así podré quedarme aquí y fingir que soy la nueva hija adoptiva del doctor Cullen y su esposa Esme.– imagine en mi mente la historia que inventarían sobre cómo llegué a ellos.

- m… Nessie, creo que allá adentro les urge verte y si sigo aquí me quitarán la cabeza. Nos vemos al medio día en la casa de Billy ¿Ok?- salió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.

-Chao Jake, dije- en un tono inaudible siempre me sentía así cada vez que se alejaba de mí, sentía un vacío en mi corazón el cual se llenaba cada vez que volvía. Sabía que me ocultaba algo, lo conocía tan bien como el a mí, tal vez algo relacionado con mi fiesta m….o simplemente tenía prisa por ponerse al día con la manada de Sam, ya que también llego un día atrás al igual que todos desde nuestro último hogar Caminé hasta llegar a la entrada estaba a punto de tocar cuando papá abrió la puerta, todos me observaban, vi a mamá junto a la ventana, hasta que dí con la mirada de mis abuelos, ambos me sonrieron y en un segundo la abuela Esme ya se encontraba abrazándome.

- ¡Nessie, mi amor!- deshizo su abrazo para mirarme – como siempre tan hermosa, Feliz día eres toda una adolescente ahora- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- gracias abue- El abuelo Carlisle se adelantó unos pasos hacía mí y también me abrazo fuertemente deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. Se alejo un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos y suspiro.

- Nuestra Renesmee ha crecido tan rápido, eres el vivo reflejo de tus padres Nessie, eres la prueba viviente del amor entre dos seres completamente distintos, tal vez algún día podamos gritarle al mundo esa verdad.-lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que demostraban esperanza y alegría, sabía que soñaba con un mundo en paz un mundo en el que los vampiros no tendrían que ocultarse, un mundo donde todos ellos aprendieran a convivir pacíficamente con los humanos al igual que nuestra familia. Me sentí un poco avergonzada al ver que me miraba como un milagro, pero pensándolo bien esa palabra definía el motivo de mi existencia. El bajo la mirada suspirando como volviendo a la realidad.

- Si abuelito, te entiendo completamente créeme- Después la tía Rose y el tío Emmett bajaron de las escaleras para brindarme un caluroso abrazo de cumpleaños feliz. Enseguida llegó el tío Jasper por la otra entrada, quién también me felicito. Me sentí curiosa y le pregunte – Tío Jass ¿Dónde se encuentra la tía Alice? - el miro a papá y después me miró seguro – Ella está en Seatle, creo que comprando tus obsequios- dijo sinceramente, - m….que bien- le dije, me mordí el labio inferior pensativa, en mi fuero interno dije "mis obsequios y todo lo demás"

Me senté en el sofá, platicando con la abuela Esme acerca de los recuerdos nos venían a la mente al estar de regreso en nuestra casa. Cuando terminamos el abuelo Carlisle se acercó a mi, tenía su cinta métrica, una balanza y otros instrumentos de medición

–¿Me permites Nessie?- dijo señalando que me levantara, yo asentí y a continuación me midió igual que de costumbre todos los días. Al finalizar, lo miré esperando sus palabras, todos estaban atentos a lo que diría el abuelo, miro hacia arriba recordando en su memoria perfecta, después me miró analizándome como el doctor que era.

–Bueno todos saben que la velocidad de su desarrollo fue disminuyendo a medida que crecía por eso no podíamos calcular con exactitud cuanto crecería el día siguiente además que ésta nunca ha cumplido una proporción exacta. Si mis cifras son exactas y considerando que ya pasaron siete años desde su nacimiento, estas deberían ser las medidas finales para Renesmee,.basándonos en la historia de la vida de Nahuel y sus hermanas, pero sólo un día después a éste podremos confirmarlo, tomándote las medidas de nuevo y observando que coinciden con las de hoy- dijo seguro de si mismo sonriéndome.

También sonreí pero la alegría no llego a mis ojos ya que esperaba escuchar más o menos lo mismo, con la diferencia de que me dijera "ya dejaste de crecer", pero ¿como él podría asegurármelo?, era más seguro esperar un día más. Mi mayor temor era que ese patrón no se cumpliera en mí, que siguiera creciendo a mi ritmo rápido y que solo me faltara un par de décadas para despedirme para siempre de mi familia. El temor era horrible aunque traté de fingir alegría en mi rostro para que nadie sospechara excepto por mi papá y el tío Jasper a quiénes no podría engañar. Ambos se miraron y el tío Jass se concentró, de repente sentí tranquilidad. El se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Renesmee, ya verás que mañana tendremos la certeza de ….- dejó la frase sin terminar, esas últimas palabras me trajeron el recuerdo de nuestra confrontación con los Vulturi hace casi siete años, recordé a Aro cuando consultaba con los demás antiguos si debían dejarme vivir a pesar de no tener la certeza de cómo sería mi futuro. Recordé a mamá colocándome en el lomo de Jacob, despidiéndose de mí. Esa escena fue la más triste de mi vida y no quería que se repitiera, no quería que intentaran alejarme de ellos nunca más. Corte el recuerdo, cuando me dí cuenta una lágrima rodaba desde mi ojo derecho por mi mejilla, mamá se encontraba abrazándome, la tía Rose limpio la lagrima de mi rostro y todos se encontraban muy cerca mío consolándome.

Mamá dijo a mi oído – Mi vida, no temas, yo siento que se detuvo en verdad así que no tengas miedo por favor, siempre te cuidaremos no importa lo que pase- dijo y siguió aferrada a mi. Yo asentí, levante la mirada y vi que al abuelo Carlisle expectante, mirando a papá y al tío Jass por una explicación, no sabía lo que sucedía.

- Pero…¿Cómo? Si no me tocó con su mano. El tío Jass se decía así mismo y luego me miró. Lo miré desconcertada. Mamá deshizo su abrazo para mirar a papa

– ¿Edward que esta pasando?- después me miro a mi.

-Renesmee hija ¿tú quisiste que el tío Jasper viera tu recuerdo? me pregunto calmadamente papá.

-No- fue mi respuesta automática – tío Jass, ¿tu viste la escena del claro con los Vulturi?-

-Si, pero yo sólo te toqué el hombro…-dijo con un tono de comprensión.

-Pero no fue mi intención, fue accidentalmente, bueno tú estabas tratando de tranquilizarme y yo sólo lo recordé- dije sinceramente. Ahora todos miraban al abuelo Carlisle por una explicación.

-Carlisle, no se supone que ella transmita un recuerdo sin tocar a alguien con sus manos y sobre todo si no lo desea, ¿tienes alguna explicación a esto?- exigió papá

- Tranquilo hijo, es que tu hija es tan especial, y más especial aún proviniendo de unos padres tan talentosos como ustedes dos, tal como lo dijo Aro aquella vez, sólo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que su don se está fortaleciendo con el transcurso de los años, pero sin que ella siquiera lo perciba o lo entrene. Así que yo creo que nos espera un par de sorpresas más- dijo a todos, pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿qué mi don se estaba fortaleciendo con los años y que todavía se podría esperar más? Me quede inmóvil

-Entonces…¿soy capaz de mostrar con solo tocarme, sin necesidad de usar mis manos?- dije afirmando mas que preguntando.

–Asi parece- dijo papá, mamá me miro y luego a papá algo preocupada

–Pero, eso quiere decir que no tiene control de su don, entonces cualquiera que la toque….dijo mamá siendo interrumpida por el abuelo Carlisle diciendo

–no, yo creo que le falta práctica, se que ella lo podrá controlar como lo ha hecho siempre.- dijo.

-Si mamá no te preocupes, al parecer tienes a una super hija en desarrollo de sus habilidades- dije de manera burlona, lo que sirvió para que todos riamos.

Bueno debía confesar que conforme fui creciendo, mi "don" no me parecía tan genial como el poder de leer las mentes de papa o de ver el futuro como la tía Alice, pero al final acepte mi don como algo bueno y extra a mi extraña naturaleza y descubrí las ventajas que éste me ofrecía. Como lo era comunicarme sin palabras con los que quería, transmitirle mis recuerdos, mis emociones, y hablar silenciosamente sin que otros se enteraran. Por un segundo me pregunté si mi don de romper escudos también estaba en desarrollo o algo, ahora estaba sorprendida de mi misma. En la casa el miedo y la incertidumbre fueron reemplazados por el entendimiento y la paz, este último gracias a tío Jass seguramente. El momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido del celular de mamá en un segundo lo tenía en su oído, todos se dispersaron a sus ocupaciones diarias.

-Hola papá-

-hola Bells, por que no me llamaste para ir a verlas, Jacob pasó por aquí y me avisó que habían regresado, pensé que llegarían por la tarde- el abuelo Charlie sonaba muy ansioso.

- lo siento…, es que tomamos un vuelo anterior al planeado-

-bueno hija ¿van a venir o deseas que yo valla? -dijo de forma anhelante

- papa, estaremos en tu casa en… treinta minutos.

-está bien las espero.-colgó. Sabíamos que cada año sin vernos le parecía una eternidad y el ignorar papá era algo inconsciente para él, era más costumbre que antipatía.

-¿el abuelo esta ansioso por vernos no mamá?-

- Si, y si no llegamos en el tiempo previsto seguro que vendrá aquí a buscarnos.-dijo ella

–Si vamos- le respondí. Papa ya se encontraba sacando su coche del garaje.

* * *

HOLAAAAA CHCOS ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP...RENESMEE ES MAS PODEROSA DE LO CREE..JE..

EL PROX TRATA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS DE NESSIE CON.?¿?¿?¿?¿.:P

GRACIAS JEANETTE SILVA POR TUS COMENTS...

PD: CADA DIA COLGARÉ UNO ASÍ ME DOY TIEMPO DE AVANZAR LOS CAP EMOCIONANTES...

BYEEE A TODOS...:D


	4. EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN

**Capítulo III: EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN**

Al llegar pude percibir el olor a estofado de pollo. El abuelo se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, miró a mamá sonriendo, como si no hubiera visto a su hija en una década, luego posó su mirada en mí. Todos los años pasaba lo mismo, siempre se sorprendía al verme tan grande, pero el sabía como controlar su curiosidad en todo lo que se refería a nuestra extraña familia. Me miró como observando a una desconocida, después de comprobar en su mente que era yo, se le pasó el asombro, reemplazado por la felicidad y la nostalgia. Nos acercamos al pórtico.

- ¡No lo creo¡, ¿de verdad esta hermosa jovencita es mi nieta Nessie? parece que han pasado años desde que te ví – abrió sus brazos mostrando una gran sonrisa. Yo se la devolví y corrí de manera humana hacia él, sentí una pequeña quemazón desde mi nariz hasta mi garganta al percibir su aroma pero no era nada que no pudiera aguantar, ya estaba acostumbrada a su esencia, siempre tan agradable para mí.

- ¡Abuelito!-grité, me aferre a él como la misma pequeña que lo visitaba anualmente.

–Te extrañé tanto abue, me alegra tanto verte- dije emocionada. En verdad quería demasiado a mi abuelo Charlie, no sabría decir con exactitud si se debía a que era mi abuelo biológico o porque era más cariñoso conmigo que mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme. Veía al abuelo más como un padre, bueno como uno humano, papá siempre me recordaba que no me aferrara demasiado a los humanos, porque algún día tendrían que partir pues eso era parte de su mortalidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nessie- me felicitó. Nos soltamos, entonces el abrazó ligeramente a mamá.

- Hola papá, también te extrañe- dijo mamá soltándose de su abrazo.

- Bella, hija estas tan fría, ¿estas enferma?- sonrió –Tranquilos solo bromeaba. Que bueno que ya estén aquí, pasen

-Hola Charlie- papá lo saludo

-hola yerno- dijo el abuelo sonriendo. Entramos y los tres nos sentamos en los muebles de la sala.

-Charlie, veo que Sue te hizo el almuerzo- dijo mamá

–Si, ya sabes ella me salva todos los días de morir envenenado cada vez que intento cocinar- reímos un poco -ella se fue hace poco, a ver a los chicos- dijo el abue trayendo una silla para sentarse. Todos sabíamos que el y Sue eran pareja hace varios años, como decía mamá "el papá de la vampira con la mamá de los lobos". Creo que el motivo de que no vivieran juntos era que ambos estaban muy aferrados a sus hogares, supuse que eran felices viviendo de ese modo.

-Nessie estas tan grande, seguro que te alimentan con comida para superhéroes ¿no?- dijo mirándome. "Si claro abue, la sangre animal te ayuda a fortalecer los músculos" esa respuesta seguro lo volvería loco, pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Lo de siempre Charlie, tu sabes ella está creciendo.-dijo papá. El abue frunció el ceño

-Seguro Edward, mira no es que desea inmiscuirme en sus "asuntos"- marcó la última palabra. -Pero me preocupa que enve… -dejó la frase sin terminar al mirarme, debió suponer que la palabra vejez me lastimaría, entonces miró a mis padres de nuevo – Es que tengo curiosidad por saber cuánto crecerá el siguiente año solo para estar preparado y no sorprenderme tanto-.

-Creemos que su crecimiento será diferente este año- papá se limitó al responderle.

- m….que bueno- dijo algo confuso.

-Si Charlie, no te preocupes, lo que importa es que ella es una niña muy sana. "¿Niña?" pensé, arrugué un poco mi frente ante el desacuerdo.

- jajaja, mírala, ni ella está de acuerdo con lo de niña- rió el abuelo Charlie al observarme. Me tape la cara con las manos avergonzada, me compuse y dije – si mamá, ya no soy una niña. Ella asintió.

-¿sabes? Viéndolas juntas hasta parecen hermanas, es increíble- dijo sorprendido ante su descubrimiento.

- Es cierto, las dos son muy hermosas no Charlie- le pregunto papa

- En eso tienes razón Edward- El abuelo me invitó solo a mí a comer con él, ya que sabía que mamá y papá tenían una "dieta especial". Tuve que comer, seguro no fue tan agradable para mí como para él, pero hice un esfuerzo y me terminé el plato. Nos pasamos las dos horas siguientes conversando de mi hogar anterior, el abuelo me contaba sus últimas anécdotas como jefe de policía en el pueblo.

- Abuelo, ¿adivina en que Instituto estudiaré? – supuse que le alegraría la noticia de tenerme cerca los tres años que duraba éste. Pero opss recordé que mañana confirmaría este patrón. Me miró interrogante.

- Así, ¿en donde Nessie? -miró a mis padres a la vez

-Aún no está decidido, falta confirmar una información Charlie- papá internito salvándome de mi error.

-Si abue, olvidé ese detalle, pero mañana te digo donde.- Creo que adivinó a que me refería.

-Bueno ustedes saben que el Instituto de Forks es muy bueno, que ya han estudiado en él.- dijo de forma indiferente.

-Lo consideraremos papá- dijo mamá

Todos escuchamos una moto acercándose, pero sólo los tres escuchamos un corazón muy acelerado, al apagarse el motor percibimos la esencia de Jacob, era única. Miré el reloj viendo que marcaba las doce y quince minutos.

-Lo olvidé…, abuelito, quedé con Jacob en visitar a los chicos a esta hora, ¿nos vemos después? –me levanté caminando hacia la puerta. Tocaron y yo la abrí, Jacob ingreso a la casa.

-Hey Jake- lo saludó, -¿es necesario que vallan en moto?, si deseas los puedo llevar a la reserva en la patrulla- sugirió.

-Vamos Charlie, tu sabes que no pondría en peligro a Nessie, no te preocupes.- dijo Jake para calmarlo.

–Si lo se- asintió. Y si en el remoto caso de que Jacob perdiera el control la que saldría lastimada sería la moto y no nosotros.

-Jacob, ten cuidado ¿si?-le pidió mamá fingiendo preocupación poniéndose al lado del abuelo, pues ella sabía que nada me pasaría

–Si Bella, ella estará bien, al parecer nadie se preocupa por mi, perfecto- bromeó Jake.

-Nos vemos en casa Renesmee, no se tarden mucho- nos dijo papá.

–Si chao- me despedí con la mano. Salimos hacia la acera y pude ver su moto negra, ya la había visto antes pero ésta era la primera vez que me subiría en ella, nos ubicamos al lado de ésta.

-Nessie, esta es una máquina de velocidad créeme.-mostrándose orgulloso de su moto, se colocó el casco.

- ¿Y es más veloz que un lobo?-lo sorprendí

- No… pero es menos aterrador que uno- ambos reímos. Me puse el otro casco. Esta vez Jacob traía unos pantalones cortos claros y una camiseta sin mangas pegada al torso de color marrón. Se sentó y lo imité, me aseguré a su cintura y pude sentir las miradas de mis papas y del abuelo a mis espaldas pero no volteé. Arrancó el motor y salimos disparados hacia el oeste.

- Wow, es….muy…rápida- casi grité. Era en verdad rápida, pero nada comparado con la sensación de estar sobre el lomo de Jacob, yendo a toda velocidad en el bosque, aferrada a su pelaje, ubicada de manera perfecta en el hueco entre sus clavículas, escuchando su respiración y su corazón acelerado.

-Te lo dije Nessie- volteó y me sonrió. Ya nos estábamos acercando a la reserva cuando, me aferré más a su espalda para estar más segura. De repente algo se activó en mí, literalmente pude sentir una sensación de felicidad invadiéndome desde el corazón hasta todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento no sabía exactamente que pasaba conmigo, lo único que sentía era que quería que este viaje en moto no terminará jamás, solo atiné a cerrar los ojos y apoyar mi cabeza en su espalda, me concentré únicamente en tres cosas: escuchar su corazón, sentir su respiración y dejarme envolver por todo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Me limité a sonreír, a causa de esta diferente y extraña clase de alegría que sentía. Era tan extraño, el contacto físico entre Jake y yo siempre estuvo presente desde que nací pero nunca sentí esto y ni siquiera sabía que era "esto" o mi subconsciente no lo quería admitir, no lo sé y "esto" ocupaba todo mi ser como un nuevo sentimiento como algo no expresado en palabras en mi mente, solo estaba en mí por primera vez en mi vida. Estaba tan abstraída por el momento que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa de Billy.

-¿Nessie?, ¿Nessie estás dormida?, tal vez el viaje en esta chatarra la mareó ¡Diablos! ¡Soy tan idiota!- lo escuché decirse a sí mismo con tono de culpabilidad. Abrí los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de quitarme de encima lo que sentía. Pero no funcionó.

-Jake, estoy bien, es sólo que…- pensé rápidamente y dije - me quedé dormida- "¿me quedé dormida?", que estaba pensando definitivamente no era buena inventando mentiras.

-Si claro- se burló –el viaje seguro fue como una canción de cuna- dijo riéndose y mirándome extrañado. Yo lo miré y me dí cuenta que mis manos seguían aferradas a su cintura.

–Oh lo siento- dije y me solté pero aún seguía sentada, no se que me pasaba al parecer todos mis sentidos se habían atrofiados.

- Si te aburre la Reserva podemos hacer otros planes Nessie- me dijo sinceramente.

-¡No Jake!- me opuse – como crees esperé todo un año para estar aquí, vamos- lo animé. Así que bajamos de la moto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Billy. Jacob entró primero que yo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando el habló.

-No hay nadie en casa- dijo pensativo -creo que Rachel ni se dignó a cocinar hoy, claro debe haber salido con Paul y los mounstricos- se quejó. Estaba al tanto de todas las relaciones personales en la reserva, sabía que Paul se había casado hace años con Rachel, la hermana de Jacob, a causa de la imprimación de éste y ahora Jake era tío de dos fuertes gemelitos de cinco años y medio y otro niño de cuatro También estaba enterada que Jared se unió a Kim, el objeto de su imprimación y ex compañera de clase en la escuela, ellos se casaron al año de relación de novios y se habían mudado a otro estado. Recordé que Jake me contó que el verdadero motivo de la partida de Jared de la reserva era que él quería tener una vida normal, envejecer como su esposa y formar una familia, para eso tendría que dejar de transformase en lobo y el quedarse aquí no lo ayudaba mucho ya que siempre existiría la posibilidad de transformarse para defender el pueblo de alguna visita de vampiros. Y al parecer por sus comunicaciones eran felices, se encontraban en el estado de Huston, Texas, y ambos tienen una hija de 5 años. Entonces recordé algo.

- Jake, ¿hoy no regresa Claire? –le pregunté

- Si claro, que cabezota la mía con razón Quil se encontraba ansioso esta mañana. Pobre perro, fue duro para él verla partir-

- Pero fue decisión de los padres de ella ¿no? al enterarse que Quil la imprimó -

- Seguro, y los entiendo. Solo recuerda cuando Bella se enteró que estaba imprimado de ti, si no fuera que Seth se interpuso, seguro hubiera tenido todos los huesos rotos.- Jaja nos reímos

- Pero ella se te abalanzó más por el apodo que me pusiste jaja.- reí ante el recuerdo.

- Si creo que fue eso, bueno imagina que una bestia gigante está imprimado de tu hija eso y el hecho de ignorar el verdadero significado de la imprimación.-me quedé pensativa por un momento.

- m… pero hoy estará feliz de volverla a ver- dije

-creo que feliz no describe lo que ese perro sentirá hoy- dijo sintiendo empatía hacia su amigo –bueno Nessie vamos, todos deben estar en la casa de Emily celebrando el regreso de Claire.- subió a su moto, me ofreció el casco y me lo puse.

- Si, su regreso traerá la alegría de Quil de vuelta- le dije ansiosa por volver a ver a la manada. Nos subimos a la moto y de nuevo me invadió esa sensación de una gran alegría completamente distinta a cualquier otra. No indagué más para saber de que se trataba así que sólo disfrute el momento.

* * *

HOLAAA SUPONGO QUE RECORDARAN A QUIL Y CLAIRE NO? :P

EL PROX CAP TRATARA DE LOS LOBOS QUILEUTES Y SUS FAMILIAS EN LA RESERVA...

AHI LES VA UN ADELANTO JE

-Hola Emily, hola Joshua le froté el cabello.- Ella me miró sonriente y se levantó de la silla. Me sorprendí al ver que se encontraba ...


	5. EL PODER DE LA IMPRIMACION

**Capítulo IV: EL PODER DE LA IMPRIMACIÓN**

Nos detuvimos cerca de la casa de Emily. Podía escuchar muchas voces conversando y riendo. Me dio pena bajar de la moto pero tenía que hacerlo, así que caminamos hasta quedar enfrente de la entrada. Sam nos abrió.

-Hola Chicos, ¡hey Nessie Felicidades!, me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños.- me abrazó un poco.

-Gracias Sam, me alegra estar de vuelta es bueno volver a verte.- en verdad me encantaba la reserva, todo era más natural que cualquier otro lugar en el que había estado y además la vida aquí era tan sencilla sin tantas complicaciones humanas.

-A mi también me da gusto verte- me sonrió. El viento chocó el cuerpo el Sam atrayendo su esencia hacia mí golpeándome en el rostro, al igual que Jake y todos los licántropos su aroma siempre me saturaba y me gustaba a la vez. Bueno además de producirme sed y un pequeño dolor en la garganta claro, no con la misma intensidad que me producía la sangre humana Al entrar, Jacob se adelantó a nosotros, me imaginé que se encontraba ansioso por saber como estaba Quil. Sam y yo nos dirigimos hacia el patio.

-Sam ¿como están Maya y Joshua?- sentí curiosidad, Sam y Emily también formaron su familia, tenían a Maya de cinco años y a Joshua de tres.

-Ellos están muy bien, ahora se encuentran jugando en el patio- le brillaron los ojos y esbozo una gran sonrisa al hablar, se notaba que se le caía la baba por sus hijos.

-Que bueno- entonces ingresamos al patio. El lugar estaba ligeramente decorado por cintas de colores colgando en los árboles y había platos con dulces en la mesa central, Sam se alejó de mí y se dirigió hacia Jacob quien conversaba con Embry. Éste al percatarse de mi presencia, me sonrió alegremente levantando las cejas en muestra de estar sorprendido, estaba segura que la razón sería mi apariencia actual

Entonces varios niños se me acercaron, pude reconocer a los tres hijos de Paul y Rachel, los gemelos y el último niño. Uno de ellos me abrazó las piernas, pude percibir que ellos olían más a licántropos que a niños.

-¡Hola Nessie!. dijo el gemelo que me abrazó, alzó su cara para mirarme. Me incline y lo abrasé – Hola Jeremy ¿Cómo estás amigo?-lo saludé esperando reconocerlos correctamente, lo solté.

-¿Ves Isac te dije que era Nessie?- le decía a su hermano gemelo, entonces Isac se me acercó y se me quedó viendo todavía dudoso. Le sonreí y eso debió convencerlo de que era yo.

-Hola Nessie, estas muy grande.- me dijo. -Es que mamá nos mostró la foto cuando viniste el otro año y pensé que no eras tú.- dijo algo avergonzado. Lucas, el último hijo de Paul se distrajo con algo y se alejó.

-Si no fuera yo ¿haría esto?, le dije cargándolo y elevándolo por encima de mi cabeza. El se rió y yo también, lo regresé a la tierra y seguí observando el lugar, pude divisar a Rachel al otro lado de patio mirándome, salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de dulces, al leer su rostro encontré algo de miedo probablemente por la proximidad entre sus hijos y yo, también mostraba algo de arrepentimiento por sentirse así, se compuso y me saludó con la mano, le respondí de la misma manera. Supuse que no se acercaba por la aprensión innata que sentía por los vampiros, y el hecho de ser medio vampiro no me hacía confiable a sus ojos. Recordé que desde pequeña siempre me evadía y no la culpaba, aunque siempre le agradecía en secreto no acercarse demasiado como en ese momento y así evitarme la sensación de una barra de acero ardiente quemándome la garganta. Entonces divisé a Emily en una mesa cercana dándolo de comer a su hijo Joshua, me acerqué a ella, su efluvio me choco al comienzo pero lo superé

-Hola Emily, hola Joshua le froté el cabello.- Ella me miró sonriente y se levantó de la silla. Me sorprendí al ver que se encontraba embarazada otra vez.

-Nessie, pequeña que bueno que ya estés aquí ¡Estas tan linda!, ya pareces toda una señorita, que tengas un Feliz Cumpleaños.- me abrazó. El abrazo no fue cómodo y sólo sirvió para volver la mirada a su gran panza. Se dio cuenta de lo que llamaba mi atención.

-Oh, Jacob ¿no te contó? Ya tengo seis meses y al parecer es una niña.- Se acarició el vientre al decir esto.

-Bueno, felicidades entonces Emily- su hija Maya vino corriendo hacia ella y le tiró del vestido.

-mama mamá Lucas, no quiere que juegue con ellos.- se quejó con los ojos llorosos, Lucas, él sí que tenía el carácter de un pequeño lobo.

-tranquila Maya, no les hagas caso. Pronto tendrás a tu hermanita para jugar.- Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi con curiosidad, después miró al vacío y sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea.

-si mami- dijo la pequeña entonces se fue corriendo con su papá, seguro a pedirle que obligue a los hijos de Paul a que la incluyeran en su juego.

-todos los niños aquí son muy lindos, Emily- dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos –y se ven tan felices- afirmé imaginando en este lugar también a Jared con su familia.

-Si Nessie, la reserva es un buen lugar para criar a los niños m…la maternidad es lo más trabajoso del mundo, pero es muy reconfortante- dijo satisfecha de su propia vida.

-Si seguramente-entonces Sam se nos unió y traía a Maya en sus brazos. Le dio un beso a Emily en su mejilla. Al ver a los dos juntos, no pude evitar ver la diferencia en sus rostros, mientras que Sam aparentaba de unos veintidós años Emily lucía como si estuviera cerca de los treinta. Supuse que Sam seguía transformándose tal como hace años y a Emily no le importaba verse mayor que él ya que siempre fue comprensiva con la "licantropía".

-Claire y sus papás están a punto de llegar.- nos dijo entusiasmado. "Quil" me recordé a mi misma, con tantos niños alrededor olvidé buscar a mi amigo, observé alrededor pero no lo ubiqué Jake se nos unió.

-Volviendo a ver a la familia Ingals ¿Nessie?- bromeó, Sam le dio un codazo en las costillas y éste se quejó, me reí de su broma.

-Jake, ¿Por qué sus padres cedieron?-

-Así no te lo dije, al parecer todo se lo debemos a Billy, hace unos meses ellos lo llamaron y éste al ver que Quil estaba al borde del suicidio- sonrió recordando algo-bueno aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirles que le dejaran explicarles solo una vez lo de la imprimación y ellos accedieron, al escucharlo debieron romperse los sesos para que estén regresando a vivir aquí.- levantó los hombros.

-no fue sólo eso Jacob- lo corrigió Emily -bueno mi hermano y su esposa al ver que Claire ya no era la misma desde que la separaron de Quil, decidieron dejar sus prejuicios atrás y abrir sus mentes, eso fue lo que los motivó el llamar a Billy.-.

- Si y al confirmar que Quil no era peligroso para Claire, decidieron volver.- señaló Sam

- ¡Que suerte tiene este pulgoso!- dijo Jake sonriendo.

- Jake y ¿donde está Quil?-

- Ah él esta en el cuarto de Sam y Emily tratando de controlar sus emociones para cuando vuelva a ver a Claire, Billy está con él.-

Entonces escuchamos un auto acercándose, se detuvo en la entrada, Sam se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Todos nos quedamos esperando hasta que escuchamos varios pasos avanzando hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Entonces pude ver a Quil atrás mío caminando hacia delante con las manos en puños, detrás de él iba Billy, pasó por el lado de Jacob deteniéndose a la altura de Sam. Primero ingresaron los padres, seguidos por Claire, ella lucía como una linda niña rumbo a la pubertad, la última vez que la vi tenía unos seis años en los meses siguientes sus papas debieron enterarse lo de la imprimación, ahora tendría nueve años y medio. Su cabello castaño claro le llegaba hasta los hombros, el cual hacía juego con su piel cobriza., sus grandes ojos negros expresaban ansiedad. "Y pensar que es mayor que yo por más de dos años" me dije a mi misma. Siempre me identifiqué con ella ya que a los dos nos imprimaron desde pequeñas, sólo que ella era humana y yo era mitad humana mitad vampiro.

Ella recorrió su mirada por el patio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Miró a sus padres y ellos asintieron. Corrió hacia él, el sol había regresado para Quil.

- ¡Quil! – éste la abrazó – ¡Claire! la recibió dándole vueltas, era obvio para todos incluso para sus padres que este tipo de amor no era el de un hombre hacia una mujer. Era el amor de dos hermanos pero de manera más intensa. De haber visto esta escena cualquier otra persona hubiera entendido que dos hermanos se habían reencontrado después de muchos años. El la bajó, ambos seguían sonriendo

- Quil, ahora que regresé y que lo sé, tienes que llevarme a dar un paseo por el bosque- dijo entusiasmada. Era obvio para todos que quería dar de paseo montada en un lobo gigante.

-Okay… pero con la condición que siempre termines tus deberes ¿esta bien?-le pidió seriamente.

- Está bien, ¡voy a montar a un lobo!- se dijo sorprendida, abrió la boca en señal de entusiasmo y sorpresa después puso sus manos ahí para ocultar su alegría.

- Claire, pero a éste lobo le falta ejercicio espero que pueda cargarte al menos…. – se rió Embry , todos reímos a la vez incluso los papas de Claire, quienes sabían el secreto Quileute, el cual se enteraron por accidente junto con lo de la imprimación, pero ahora parecían felices de ver a su hija otra vez viva.

Esto me hizo recordar el tiempo en el que veía más a Jake como un hermano, tendría unos cuatro años pero aparentaba de doce, conforme iban pasando los años lo veía más como un amigo y ahora yo lo…sacudí mi cabeza y dejé el pensamiento inconcluso. Quedé tan sumergida en mis propios pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que todos se habían sentado a almorzar. Sentí a Jake dirigiéndome hacia la mesa.

- Nessie, estás muy extraña hoy, tal vez tanta comida humana donde Charlie, te afectó-dijo bromeando. Asentí y me senté.

-No gracias Sue, ya comí tu estofado de pollo donde Charlie, estuvo muy bueno- No la había visto antes porque posiblemente se encontraba en la cocina, retrasada con el almuerzo por la culpa del abuelito Charlie.

-Esta bien Nessie- ya había terminado de servir a todos y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sue, y Seth no lo he visto, tampoco a Leah- Ella me miró.

-m…Seth se fue a dar una vuelta por la playa y Leah sospechando que no decía la verdad lo ha seguido, ella parece más su madre que yo.- dijo sonriendo. Seth era tan agradable, a todos caía bien y era el que más cómodo estaba con la familia Cullen, entonces recordé a Leah la última vez que la ví, siempre mostrándose tan fuerte e independiente. Todos coincidían al decir que desde que se separó de la manada de Sam hace siete años para unirse a la de Jacob, se encontraba mucho más feliz que antes. Jake me contó que en esos tiempos ella torturaba a los chicos cuando éstos se encontraban en estado lupino haciéndoles sentir todo el dolor y la rabia causada por el desamor de Sam hacia ella a causa de su imprimación por Emily. Al parecer alejarse del foco de su dolor la ayudó a dejar de estar enamorada de él, y le dio la sabiduría para comprender la magia de la imprimación, aunque yo creía que podría mejorar su actitud, tal vez ser más sociable con todos y no ser tan pesimista con respecto a su vida.

-deben de estar por regresar- me dije a mi misma. Estos lobos e hijos de lobos si que sabían como acabar un plato en minutos, definitivamente la descendencia de fuertes licántropos estaba asegurada aquí.

Escuché pasos y me giré, Leah y Seth ingresaron por el patio.

-ustedes si que saben tocar la puerta eh?-bromeó Quil

-Buenas tardes a todos – dijo Leah. Me fijé en su rostro, ella era una mujer muy bella pero siempre estaba seria y a la defensiva, era como una belleza congelada. Me quedó viendo, forzó una media sonrisa como saludo y luego se sentó. La relación entre nosotras no era muy estrecha, al igual que con la mayoría salvo por su madre, Seth y Jacob. Bueno ella me respetaba por ser el objeto de la imprimación de Jacob, su alfa, pero sabía que no me quería, suponía que la razón era que fuese medio vampiro y además sentía que cada vez que veía mis ojos, recordaba a mi mamá rompiéndole el corazón a Jacob años atrás. Siempre tuve ganas de decirle que yo no era Bella Swan, y que olvide por completo el pasado, pero nunca me atreví.

-Nessie, siempre creciendo tan rápido, espero que ya no crezcas esta vez- dijo Seth al verme, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente – Bueno, aunque si crecieras no importaría porque…- dijo avergonzado. Jake lo interrumpió.

-Seth te vez más lindo callado que abriendo la boca- lo miró en desapruebo rodando los ojos.

-El burro hablando de orejas- se burló Paul. Todos reímos.

-Si Seth yo también espero que se detenga- dije esperanzada. Seth se sentó y empezó a comer.

Al mirar a los chicos y a sus familias me dí cuenta de lo poderosa que es esta magia, puesto que al parecer no sólo afecta a los licántropos, si no también a los objetos de su imprimación. Desde niña siempre supe que Jacob me imprimó, sabía que yo era todo para él, que el me protegería de todo mal y a mí sólo me importaba que estuviese siempre a mi lado. Hasta ahora no logré entender el verdadero significado de ésta y no estoy segura si alguien lo conozca con certeza, no sabía si la imprimación se aplicaría en mí del mismo modo que en Emily, Rachel y Kim, algo me decía que no sería así puesto que yo no era del todo humana. Creo que esta era la primera vez que me preocupa por como acabaría la extraña relación entre Jacob y yo. Al parecer ellas no tenían otra opción más que enamorarse casi de la misma manera que ellos de ellas. Entonces una pensamiento ocupó mi mente "¿Será que mi destino está ligado al de Jake del mismo modo que el de Emiily y Sam?. En mi mente mezclé estar preguntas con imágenes de Jake y yo teniendo una familia y viviendo en la reserva. "No, no quiero eso, yo recién estoy dejando de ser una niña, tomando poco a poco mi independencia y lo menos que quiero es otra cárcel, No- me dije a mi misma. Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta que la mesa ya estaba casi vacía y que Jake se encontraba a mi lado tocando mi espalda, seguro para alejarme de mi sueño despierto. Pero el no se movía se quedó perplejo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Jake, ¿Jake? - lo sacudí preocupada. El parpadeó.

- Nessie, dime si haz dicho las palabras que oí.- dijo mirando la nada

-Nop, yo no te he dicho nada ¿Por…- un rayo de entendimiento pasó por mi mente- Oh no, lo siento Jake, - me disculpaba por haber dicho lo que dije y por haberlo sorprendido así . Hundí mi rostro en la mesa y me sentí avergonzada.

-no Nessie no te preocupes al parecer también soy un lector de mentes como Edward.-Casi le creí que de verdad lo pensaba si no fuera porque sonrió inmediatamente y me miró esperando una explicación. "Genial, ahora tendré que decirle a Jake que soy más poderosa de lo que creí" me dije a mi misma.

-Ayer descubrí que puedo mostrar sin usar mis manos, basta que alguien me toque mientras estoy teniendo algún pensamiento importante para mí. – le dije esperando que comprendiera.

-Wow… ahora eres super Nessie- dijo burlándose –pero tienes que tener cuidado de mos…lo corté sabía a que se refería.

-tranquilo se que debo practicar para controlar esto y manejarlo a mi voluntad- supondría que gracias a mi fiesta tendría tiempo de practicar recién mañana.

-Si, se que lo lograrás Nessie, cuenta conmigo como conejillo de indias ¿esta bien?-.

-¿Tengo otra opción? – sonreí, quien más que Jake para ayudarme con esto, el era mi mejor amigo, era en quien podría confiar absolutamente, al él no podría ocultarle nada y confiarle todo pensé Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar lo que le mostré.

- Jake con respecto a lo que te mostré, me siento avergonzada es que el ver a Sam y Emily con sus hijos también a la familia de Paul y Rachel todo hizo sacar a flote mis dudas, alejarte de mi lado es lo último que quiero créeme.- fui sincera.

- Te creo Nessie, escucha yo solo deseo tu bien, mientras tú seas feliz yo lo seré y no te preocupes tanto del futuro ¿okay? Si no te vas a parecer a Leah...-empezó a reír

-Okay Jake siempre que te encuentres a mi lado, no tendré de que preocuparme.-condicioné de manera astuta mi despreocupación.

- Bueno Super Nessie, es hora de regresar no querrás perderte tu fi…tu entrega de regalos –

- Esta bien vamos- era triste dejar la reserva y volver a la frívola realidad que me esperaba, tenía la sensación de estar dejando suelto algo importante y lo recordé. Antes de subirme a la moto le dije:

-Jake ¿Me explicarás después el verdadero significado de la imprimación?-

-m… te explicaré lo que sé pero sería mejor preguntarle al viejo Quil el debe saber mucho más de lo todos saben.- Nos subimos a la moto dirigiéndonos a la casa del abuelo Carlisle, de nuevo me invadió esa inexplicable y desconocida felicidad.

* * *

**HI...QUE TAL? CHICOS ESTOY COLGANDO UN CAP POR DÍA COMO LO PROMETÍ...ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN M... YA SE QUE LA ACCIÓN NO SE DA INMEDIATAMENTE PERO CREO QUE DE ESTA MANERA SE ENAMORARAN MAS DE LOS PERSONAJES CONOCIENDO SU HISTORIA. ASI MISMO LES DEJO UN ADENTO DEL PROX CAP...**

...su efluvio me indicó que se trataba de Huilen, entonces un esencia diferente llegó a mí sorprendiéndome al escuchar su acelerado corazón tan parecido al mío, recordé la última vez que lo escuché fue en el claro hace más de seis años y sabía a quién le pertenecía.


	6. MI ELEGANTE FIESTA

**Capítulo V MI ELEGANTE FIESTA**

Al llegar a la casa de mis abuelitos, Jacob se despidió rápidamente de mí, diciendo que tenía que ponerse al día con la manada lo cual no me convenció pero preferí restarle importancia y enfrentarme de una vez a mi fiesta. Respire profundo y pude percibir el aroma de incienso de jazmín dentro de la casa, también olía a cera derritiéndose y bocaditos. Me dirigí al pórtico y empezó a sonar el disco de Guns N Roses en el estéreo, la puerta se abrió para dejarme ver la figura de la tía Alice con el rostro un poco serio.

- ¡Renesmee por fin llegas!-gritó regañándome –unos minutos más y hubieras ingresado con todos los invitados aquí con esas fachas aparte de volverme loca niña, pero ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó mirándome.

- en la reserva con Jak…- no me dejó terminar

- no me digas, cuando no ese can- refunfuño –con razón no podía ver absolutamente nada- dijo exasperada pero luego tomó aire y se compuso. Me tiró del brazo haciendo ingresar a la sala.

- tía Alice… -dije olvidando lo que tenía en mente al ver la habitación, tal y como lo había percibido varios inciensos de jazmín desprendían su esencia por toda la casa además habían velas blancas encendidas perfectamente ubicadas sobre los muebles, el olor a bocaditos provenía de la cocina y habían unos cuantos globos blancos y turquesas colgando del techo, en realidad era una hermosa decoración. Pensé que ella debería dedicarse profesionalmente a organizar eventos.

- te gusta, tu cara lo dice todo, así que bienvenida a lo que será tu fiesta dentro de… una hora. ¡Vamos no perdamos más tiempo!- empujándome para empezar a caminar, entonces la miré y recordé lo que le iba a decir.

-tía, todo está muy bello pero no quiero celebrar hasta mañana ya sabes para confirmar que se detuvo- supliqué pero sin mucha esperanza ya que no había manera de detenerla cuando se trataba de organizar mi cumpleaños y mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de empezar. Me miró entendiendo a que me refería.

-vamos Nesie no seas negativa, como cada año te va a gustar mucho- se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras y se concentró mirando la nada entonces volvió –bueno como siempre tu futuro me resulta borroso pero al parecer vi tu sonrisa esta noche, ah por cierto, feliz séptimo cumpleaños - me dijo sonriente

-gracias tía Alice, al parecer no tengo escapatoria así que vamos- dije animándola a subir las escaleras resignándome a mostrar mi más grande sonrisa a pesar de que mi felicidad no fuera completa. Ella asintió feliz y subimos las escaleras, nos dirigimos hasta su habitación, al ingresar me dí cuenta que la había convertido en una pequeña boutique de vestidos y grandes espejos.

-este será… nuestro vestidor sólo para chicas- se dirigió al clóset. Me quedé viendo mi reflejo en el espejo de 360º instalado en una esquina del cuarto.

-Renesmee ven, aquí se encuentra tu vestido-

-okay- caminé hasta su posición quedando en frente de los vestidos colgados en el perchero del gran closet.

- ¿y que te parece?- mostró una sonrisa traviesa. Sabía que deseaba que adivinara cual era el mío.

- m…- dije tocando el primer vestido de la izquierda lo giré un poco era lindo pero muy sobrio, sabía que no lo escogería para mí, giré el segundo vestido.- wow… es muy corto y sexi tía Alice no creo que a papá le…-

- ese no es Nessie- se rió ante mi reacción –lo fuera si quisiera que Edward acabara conmigo.-

- que bueno…- giré el tercero, en primer lugar me sorprendió el hermoso color turquesa que tenía, lo saqué del perchero y vi que el diseño era único nunca había visto un vestido así era una obra de arte. -¿éste es cierto?- dije con un poco de duda.

- ¡Si, ese es!- casi gritó emocionada por mi descubrimiento. -no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para convencer al diseñador en hacerlo para esta fecha-

- ¿diseñador? ¿convencer?- dije sorprendida, por lo que sabía la tía Alice no debía de esforzarse mucho para conseguir lo que quisiera bastaba con su encantadora e influyente personalidad y una buena cantidad de dinero para que obtuviera cualquier tipo de servicio. – tía no era necesario un diseñador, sabes que estos lujos no son importantes para mí-

- Renesmee, la expresión que mostraste al verlo y la que mostrarás al ponértelo lo vale todo, además no creo que un viaje a Milán y el convertirme en la cliente número uno en sólo un fin de semana de Alessandro Dell'Acqua sea lo más difícil que ha hecho Alice Cullen ¿no?, con tal de complacer a mi querida sobrina haría mucho más-

- tía… -dije recordando que él era el mejor diseñador de Europa, sus colecciones siempre se mostraban por la televisión, definitivamente no había imposibles para ella – te lo agradezco mucho- la abrasé

- de nada, esta noche tiene que ser perfecta- sonrió pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos y éstos mostraban un poco de preocupación. Sabía que había visto esa misma mirada en ella antes.

-tía Alice, ¿hay algo de lo deba enterarme?, ¿me estas ocultando algo?- me mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-Renesmee no seas paranoica sólo me preocupa que todo salga bien, ya sabes lo perfeccionista que soy, eso es todo.- no logró convencerme sabía que había algo más y probablemente no sería agradable, entonces lo recordé. Me acarició el hombro, aproveché el contacto para mostrarle, fue cinco años atrás aparentaba como de siete, ella y el tío Jasper acompañados también de Jacob me llevaron un fin de semana a Animal Kingdom en Florida alegando que mamá y papá se habían ido unos días a la isla de la abuela Esme. Pero no les creí y descubrí que en realidad se encontraban en Jacksonville Florida, visitando la abuela Reneé puesto que ella y mamá no se veían desde su boda.

En ese entonces entendí que no era conveniente llevarme y hacerle saber que habían "adoptado una niña" a la cual no podría visitar próximamente sin enterarse de su extraño crecimiento que "pararía a los siete años", mamá decía que la abuela Renee era muy distraída pero no lo suficiente para ignorar que algo raro sucedía. Comprendí perfectamente los motivos de ir sin mí, pero eso no evitó que me sintiera excluida por los dos, ellos prometieron que pasado mi séptimo cumpleaños la conocería.

La expresión en el rostro de la tía Alice era parecida a la de aquella vez., como si me ocultara algo, algo que me lastimaría. Terminé el recuerdo, ella me miró.

- Bella me lo comentó-

- Si…, lo vez igual me enteraré como siempre tía así que dímelo por favor-estaba a punto de hablar cuando la tía Rose entró al vestidor quedando al lado mío.

- Alice, Jasper necesita tu ayuda con los obsequios- dijo mirándola

- Si gracias ya vuelvo, Rosalie haz algo con su cabello por favor- le pidió saliendo del cuarto con expresión aliviada. Miré al suelo resignada a enterarme más tarde lo que ocultaban de mí, tal vez hacerlo me arruinaría la noche así que traté de olvidarlo.

- Renesmee vas a quedar como una princesa puedo asegurártelo- me afirmó. Desde pequeña siempre era lo mismo, la tia Alice siempre se encargaba de mi atuendo y la tía Rose de mi cabello, le encantaba peinarme los rizos.

- Empecemos entonces- me acerqué al tocador y me senté, ella empezó a peinarme.

-Tía Rose, ¿mamá y papá siguen en la casa de campo?- recordé no haber percibido su esencia en la casa.

- mas o menos, ellos aprovecharon que estarías ocupada y fueron de caza pero deben de estar por llegar.

- m…pero sólo ha pasado una semana- recordé, la mayoría de veces saciábamos nuestra sed cada dos semanas supuse que para ellos no fue suficiente la última vez. Nuestro grupo de caza siempre era el mismo papá, mamá, Jake y yo.

- tu peinado está listo- me informó soltando mi cabello, el peinado era muy lindo, mis rizos caían alrededor de mi cara y sobre mi espalda, algunos de ellos estaban sutilmente sujetados en una media coleta.

- me gusta, gracias- estaba a punto de pararme cuando me volvió a sentar.

- Renesmee ¿me harías un favor?- dijo seriamente.

- si lo que sea, dime- creí que se trataba de algo delicado

- ¿dejarás que te maquille hoy?

- está bien tía Rose, solo por hoy- "soy fácil de engañar" pensé. Cuando terminó me miré al espejo y había acertado con el maquillaje, mis párpados iban de color celeste platinado a turquesa oscuro y mis labios eran de color natural.

- te vez muy bella Renesmee, ahora los vestidos- ingresamos a los probadores. Me coloqué el fino vestido, cuando salí y quedé enfrente del espejo grande quede sorprendida. Si hubiera soñado con el más hermoso vestido, definitivamente sería éste, era pura seda turquesa con líneas verticales que parecieran pliegues hechos equivalentemente para darle cuerpo. Este era estraple sujetado por dos delgadas cintas que pasaban desapercibidas, el escote se ajustaba perfectamente a la caída de mi busto sin exhibirlos demasiado con un broche dorado que encajaba en medio de mi pecho del cual se desprendía a la izquierda la seda, cayendo hacia abajo dándole vuelo al vestido. Me llegaba a la altura de la pantorrilla, parecía que siempre estaba en movimiento gracias a su corte desigual en la caída. Todo esto combinado con zapatos de taco alto color hueso de diseño tipo hindú y aretes tipo aro color dorado y turquesa. No recordé a la tía Alice tomarme las medidas para el diseño pero seguro se las habría pedido al abuelo Carlisle. Entonces sentí la esencia de mamá y papá, mamá subía las escaleras, vi su reflejo en el espejo sorprendida al verme.

- Renesmee….te ves hermosa hija, no hay belleza en el mundo que se te compare- se acercó en una milésima de segundo a mí.

- gracias mamá, creo que tu vestido esta en el closet- entonces sonó el timbre

- ¡Hola Charlie!-dijo el abuelo Carlisle

- hola Carlisle, siempre conservándote tan joven, debas decirme tu secreto eh?

- jajaja, pasen por favor.-

- Buenas noches sean bienvenidos Charlie, Billy, Sue, Seth- dijo la abuela Esme

- al parecer la tía Alice invitó a todos- reconocí

- solo a los más cercanos a ti Nessie- mamá se dirigió al probador con su vestido en manos, la tía Rose salió con el vestido corto que había visto antes, debí sospechar que sería el suyo, entonces silbé.

- que sexy tía Rose, te queda muy bien-

- si es muy bello, Alice siempre acierta con la ropa supongo que su secreto es relacionar la personalidad con el atuendo- dijo mirándose al espejo. Su vestido era de color negro, estraple en forma de corazón ajustado ligeramente cinco centímetros debajo de su pecho dándole más caída a la falda la cuál tenía unos tres tableros terminando a unos trece centímetros sobre la rodilla.

- ¡hey hermosa! ¿te invito un trago?- preguntó el tío Emmett, que se encontraba reclinado de manera seductora en la entrada del cuarto. Llevaba un elegante conjunto formal, el chaleco que tenía sólo servía para definir más su fornido torso.

- tal vez, si es tan amable de esperarme en el bar unos diez minutos- le siguió el juego.

- por supuesto señorita- sonrió ampliamente, entonces apareció la tía Alice

-Emmett, quedamos en que la verías abajo ¿qué haces aquí?-

- solo curiosidad Alice- se disculpó y luego bajo las escaleras. Ella nos miró satisfecha al ver que los vestidos que había escogido nos quedaban perfectamente y luego se dirigió al cuarto del costado.

- ustedes son una hermosa pareja tía Rose- fui sincera

- si, no sé que haría sin él, es todo lo hubiera pedido y más- suspiró –algún día muy cercano encontrarás el amor Renesmee estoy segura- Entonces mamá se nos incorporó al frente del espejo, se veía hermosa en su vestido negro claro, el cuál hacía resaltar su hermosa piel, el cual no tenía mangas y el escote era en "v" llegando hasta el final del pecho, sin mostrar demasiado, una cinta se seda negra estaba atada justo debajo del escote al comienzo de su cintura, desde donde caída el vestido dividiéndose en dos gracias a una abertura en medio de sus piernas a diez centímetros sobre la rodilla donde llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

- mamá…luces increíble, creo que nunca te había visto tan hermosa y elegante-

- la ocasión lo vale Nesie, es tu cumpleaños- me tomó las manos.

- pero… ¿por que tan sobrias?- me dí cuenta que ambas lucían vestidos negros

- así no opacamos a la cumpleañera- intervino bromeando la tía Rose

- tía Alice…- comprendí que esa había sido su idea. El timbre sonó de nuevo y escuché la voz de Carmen, siempre presente en cada uno de mis cumpleaños, ella nunca me tuvo miedo ni si quiera la primera vez que me vio. Esta vez habían cuatro voces más con ella, la última vez que las había escuchado fue en la confrontación con los Vulturi años atrás sabía que se trataba de Eleazar, Tanya, Kate y Garret quién se convirtió en el compañero de Kate después del enfrentamiento, me había enterado que hizo mucho esfuerzo para adaptarse a su dieta no tradicional sin éxito algunas veces. No nos volvimos a ver desde ese momento, supuse que era por el dolor que les producía el verme y recordar la muerte de su hermana Irina, todos ellos pertenecían al clan Denali, los cuales llevaban la misma dieta vegetariana de nosotros. Esperaba que el dolor fuera reemplazado por la amistad y la unidad ésta vez ya que eran parte también de la misma familia.

- Hola Edward, que bueno volver a verlos- dijo Tanya como saludo

- A nosotros también nos da gusto tenerlos aquí-

- Edward, ¿donde se encuentran Bella y Renesmee?- preguntó Kate

- ellas estarán aquí en un momento, tomen asiento por favor-les explico papá. Pensé que en ese mismo momento el abue Charlie se encontraba acompañado de cinco vampiros desconocidos para él.

- mamá, al abuelito Charlie le dará un infartó si se da cuenta que ellos…-me entró pánico

- tranquila Renesmee-la tía Alice ingresó a la habitación –ya me ocupé de eso, al ver que vendrían les advertí que se comportaran los más humanamente posible- me explicó.

- okay…-

- si hija, tu abuelo estará a salvo no te preocupes- le tomé la muñeca para decirle en mi forma silenciosa "mamá, tu sabes como amo al abuelo, si algo le pasa no se que haría…". Ella asintió y me dedico una media sonrisa.

La tía Alice ingresó al vestidor y salió inmediatamente con su atuendo listo, ella no lucía tan elegante como nosotras, pero si mas juvenil, su vestido era corto pero no tanto como el de la tía Rose éste era de color azul marino sin mangas con cuello redondo tenía un cinturón grueso negro a la altura de la cintura, la falda era arrugada para darle dramatismo a la caída, todo combinado con unas medias oscuras cortas de nylon con bordados en negro y unos zapatos cerrados de taco alto.

- tía que lindo atuendo, es perfecto para ti- confirmé lo que dijo la tía Rose.

- gracias Nessie, es perfecto ¿no?-se miró en el espejo.-bueno es hora de bajar ya casi han llegado todos los invitados- dijo emocionada

-si, sólo falta Jake-dije, ella no me miró para confirmar mi suposición sólo atinó a salir con la tía Rosalie y bajar. Entonces el timbre volvió a sonar, no hizo falta que el abuelo Carlisle la mencionara para saber de quien se trataba, ese aroma a bosque, a río sólo le podría pertenecer a mi amiga Zafrina siempre tan cercana a mí como lo permitía la distancia, infaltable en la celebración de cada cumpleaños. Al parecer ella estaba acompañada de otra vampira que por su esencia no era una de sus hermanas, su efluvio me indicó que se trataba de Huilen, entonces un esencia diferente llegó a mí sorprendiéndome al escuchar su acelerado corazón tan parecido al mío, recordé la última vez que lo escuché fue en el claro hace más de seis años y sabía a quién le pertenecía.

* * *

**HELLOOO A TODOS :D... ESPERO HALLAN DISFRUTADO DE LA FRIVOLIDAD DE NUESTRA QUIERIDA ALICE JEJEJE. AHI LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL SGTE CAP QUE SERA ALGO ROMANTICO...:)**

**...sentí alegría y tristeza a la vez, la paz y el infierno se desataron en mí, paz porque admitir esta verdad me liberaba de la batalla interna que empecé esta tarde, sin saber que era lo que me pasaba e infierno porque no sabía si era correcto, no sabía si él me correspondía y si lo hacía que sucedería luego. Entonces tocaron la puerta...**


	7. ESTOY ENAMORADA

**Capítulo VI ESTOY ENAMORADA**

- es Nahuel ¿cierto?- miré a mamá, ella tomó aire entonces cambió su expresión a una de fastidio.

-si… al parecer también quiere saludarte-

-m… pero es tan extraño, nunca nos había visitado y ahora se aparece de la nada- traté de encontrarle sentido a su presencia. Acaso esto era lo que trataba de ocultarme la tía Alice, no parecía corresponder a la expresión de preocupación en su rostro esa tarde.

- entonces ¿bajamos ahora?- me miró

- okay, vamos- la tomé del brazo y nos dirigimos a las escalera. Mientras bajábamos todos nos quedaron mirando, pero me dejé atrapar por la mirada color teca viva de Nahuel que se dividía entre mi madre y yo. El lucía exactamente igual que en mis recuerdos con la diferencia que de esta vez llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca en vez de los trajes típicos de los mapuche. La única vez que nos visitó, sirvió para que papá descubriera en sus pensamientos que él veía a mi mamá como la madre que le hubiera gustado tener, además de la gran culpabilidad que sentía por haberla matado al nacer y algo más de lo que no estaba segura. Al llegar al primer piso les sonreí a todos y empecé a saludar comenzando por el abuelo Charlie, que vestía un terno muy elegante, obra de la tía Alice supuse, Sue se encontraba con un vestido de manga larga sencillo pero hermoso, también saludé a Seth, después seguí con el clan de Denali, continuando con Zafrina a la cual le dediqué un caluroso abrazo, entonces quedé enfrente de Huilen y su sobrino Nahuel.

- Hola Huilen hola Nahuel, su visita es una agradable sorpresa- los quise hacer sentir cómodos.

- me alegra volver a verte Renesmee, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños- trató de acercarse pero se detuvo al ver mi reacción de desconcierto -ya sabes, la mejor manera de fortalecer los lazos es la frecuencia así que aquí estamos, esta noche luces muy hermosa por cierto-observó mi vestido, me sonrojé no esperaba ese cumplido.

- m…gracias- pude ver a papá de reojo, su expresión era de rabia hasta me pareció escuchar un bajo gruñido "celos de padre" me dije, pero celos de qué si apenas conocía a Nahuel.

- por lo que veo haz alcanzado la madurez- dijo afirmando más que preguntando.

- si eso espero aunque tengo mis dudas-

- ten la certeza que no envejecerás más, lo he podido observar también en mis hermanas-

- y… ¿tienes contacto con tu padre?-cambié de tema

- mi padre…-miró al suelo –hace casi una década que no sé nada de él, al parecer se lo tragó la tierra- levantó los hombros.

- ¿tu ya tienes una pareja Renesmee?- me dijo Huilen, la pregunta fue tan directa e inesperada que no supe que contestar, me sentí incomoda con deseos de no estar allí. Pude ver a Nahuel mirar en desapruebo a su tía.

-yo no…me he enamorado aún- entonces escuché un latido demasiado acelerado para ser de un humano. El timbre sonó, la abuela Esme abrió la puerta y pude divisar la figura de Jacob ingresando a la casa, "wow…que apuesto está" dije en mi fuero interno, quedé atónita al verlo caminar literalmente en cámara lenta, nunca lo había visto vestido con algo diferente a sus camisetas cortas ni a sus shorts. Traía puesto lo que parecía ser un terno Calvin Klein color gris carbón combinado con una camisa moderna de manga larga desabotonada en su inicio de color negro, juraría que era del mismo color de su cabello, se veía tan hermoso siempre supe que Jacob era guapo lo sabía por la forma en que las chicas lo miraban y le hablaban pero el no les daba importancia. Imaginé que ese look sólo podría haber sido coordinado por la tía Alice, de repente nuestras miradas se encontraron lo que pareció ser el segundo más largo de mi existencia, su expresión parecía ser un reflejo de la mía supuse que el estaba tan asombrado de verme vestida así como yo de él. Entonces caminó despacio hacia mí, de repente mi corazón de disparó frenéticamente sabía que la causa era su acercamiento, su mirada era reflexiva no sonreía como lo hacía siempre que se acercaba, se quedó a un paso de distancia y me saludó por primera vez dándome un beso en la mejilla. En el momento en que sus labios rozaron mi rostro sentí que me quemaban, mi frenético corazón se contrajo y se expandió imendiatamente dejándome sin aire. Volví a respirar, al parecer el se compuso también y me mostró la única sonrisa en el mundo que hacía que todo a mi alrededor brillara.

- Feliz Cumpleaños de nuevo Nessie, toma- me entregó una bolsita de regalo, levanté el brazo para tomarla no muy conciente si mi coordinación funcionaba y si lo hizo.

-Gracias Jake, no era necesario pero gracias-le sonreí

-No tiene gran valor monetario, espero que te guste y por cierto te…te ves muy bien-aclaró su garganta.

-gracias, es culpa de la tía Alice y por lo que veo coordinó tu ropa también hizo un gran trabajo pareces un modelo, qui qui…ero decir que luces bien-mi nerviosismo me vención lo que provocó que él empezara a reír. Me dí cuenta que todos nos estaban mirando, entonces él miro al lado mío seguí su mirada y me di cuenta que había olvidado que todavía me encontraba al lado de Nahuel.

-Jake, recuerdas a Huilen y Nahuel, el nos libró de una batalla con los Vulturi al presentarse-

-Si claro ¿Qué tal? - se dieron la mano -gracias a ti no acabamos con las sanguijuelas italianas.-

-fue bueno llegar a tiempo, tu eres el hombre lobo ¿cierto? o como aclaró Aro un hombre metamorfo-

-correcto cualquier nombre me da igual-dijo secamente – Nessie hablamos luego- Jake se dirigió al lado de Charlie.

-con permiso, ya regreso disfruten la fiesta-me alejé de ellos dirigiéndome al baño para tener privacidad. Una vez dentro, mi corazón se calmó y respire profundamente, tenía que digerir lo que me estaba pasando ¿por qué había quedado absorta al ver a Jake tan elegante, por que mi corazón se disparó ante su avance, porqué su beso me quemó? Es que nunca lo había visto de esa forma, era la primera vez que lo veía como hombre, como el guapo hombre que era ¿a caso sería sólo el atuendo que llevaba lo me cautivó o era todo en su conjunto? Sabía en mi interior que la segunda parte era la respuesta, ¿acaso me gustaba? Bueno eso explicaría la extraña sensación que me invadió al subir a su moto por la tarde, esa inmensa felicidad provocada al estar tan cercana a él y que mi subconsciente se negaba en darle un significado especial Una sensación de entendimiento invadió todo mi ser "entonces Jake me gusta, no es más que eso" me dije a mi misma "me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amigo" sentía que esa no era toda la verdad puesto que no era que estuviera enamorándome que este sentimiento estuviera en proceso de crecimiento. Era demasiado fuerte era cómo si siempre hubiera estada dentro de mí y de repente hubiera despertado "estoy enamorada de Jake" una lágrima rodó sobre mi mejilla, sentí alegría y tristeza a la vez, la paz y el infierno se desataron en mí, paz porque admitir esta verdad me liberaba de la batalla interna que empecé esta tarde, sin saber que era lo que me pasaba e infierno porque no sabía si era correcto, no sabía si él me correspondía y si lo hacía que sucedería luego. Entonces tocaron la puerta.

- Renesmee, tus invitados desean verte- dijo la tía Rose, me limpié los ojos y compuse mi voz.

- si tía Rose, solo me estoy retocando el maquillaje salgo en un minuto-traté de sonar lo más convincente que pude.

- esta bien, no tardes-se alejó. Hubiera preferido quedarme en el baño hasta que la fiesta terminara, pero tenía que salir así que lo hice. Ubiqué a Jake al lado del estéreo leyendo los cds, otra vez me quedé cautivada, era todo en él, su sonrisa, su figura, su forma de ser, su cariño hacia mí lo que me había enamorado de él. Sentí que alguien me miraba, giré y dí con la mirada de papá, me sentí avergonzada ahora él sabía como me sentía, en ese momento desee más que nunca tener un escudo como mamá. Baje la mirada para volver a posarla en Jake inevitablemente.

- se le ve bien ¿no? tuve que casi obligarlo a usar terno, que sabrá de moda ese perro- refunfuñó la tía Alice -¿tu que opinas acerté con su atuendo?- me giré hacia ella

- si…esta bien supongo- fingí desinterés

- por como lo mirabas creo que acerté-

- ¿yo… qué…?-

- Renesmee puedes confiar en mí, sabes que no te juzgaré, además eras tan mala fingiendo como tu madre.- me mostro una media sonrisa.

- tía Alice, tal vez mañana- claro que confiaba en ella, pero no estaba segura de confesarlo a alguien más a parte de a mí misma y de hacerlo como se lo iba a contar ahí con tantos oídos vampíricos presentes. Sentí una ola de tranquilidad atravesarme

- Alice, ¿te parece si tomamos las fotos ya?-dijo el tío Jasper

- mejor luego- lo tomó de la mano subiendo las escaleras. Papá le susurraba algo a mamá en el oído tan bajo que no pude escuchar, preferí no tratar de especular de qué conversaban ni de quién, decidí acercarme a mi amiga Zafrina. Los minutos pasaban, observé la sala ésta se encontraba llena de vampiros vegetarianos, un par de vampiros tradicionales, humanos, lobos y dos híbridos. La última vez que se reunió a seres tan distintos fue cuando tenía cuatro meses de nacida y lo hacían para salvarme de ser destruida, ahora el motivo era la celebración de mi séptimo cumpleaños. Me dirigí a la mesa de bocaditos para tomar unos, entonces pude ver a Eleazar acercarse lo más humanamente posible, resultaba gracioso verlo apreté mis labios para contener la risa.

-¿me permitirías hablarte un momento Renesmee?-

- si claro, dime Eleazar-

- tal vez no sea el momento aportuno pero no sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, bueno como sabrás tengo la habilidad de detectar los dones de otros vampiros y veo en ti….

- no es necesario que me lo digas, esta mañana descubrí que si deseo puedo mostrar sin usar mis manos, basta que alguién me toqué, es increíble ¿no?- me sentí orgullosa

- bueno eso también lo percibí, pero me refería a tu otro poder al de romper escudos- me miró seriamente.

- sólo el de mi madre Eleazar-

- escúchame Renesmee, percibo que tienes más poder del que tienes conocimiento y podría asegurar que eres capaz de romper los escudos naturales que poseen todos ¿me entiendes?- clavó sus ojos en los míos

- la verdad no- fruncí el ceño

- siento que puedes hacer que te muestren con solo usar tu tacto hacia alguien, entonces no sólo haces lo opuesto a tus padres si no también lo mismo de manera parecida.- eso me impactó, entendía a lo que se refería pero no podía ser cierto no lo creía.

- debes haberte confundido Eleazar, yo no puedo hacer lo que...-

- ¡Nessie hora del baile!-gritó el tío Emmett con una gran sonrisa, "¿baile?" me dije a mí misma. Ahora entendía la elegancia, me habían vestido como una princesa por una razón y esa era que bailara con mi padre el rey y todos los caballeros presentes, nada podía ser peor. Empezó a sonar en el estéreo el vals "Vocile Primaverii de Strauss Johann Jr, adoraba ese vals, Eleazar se retiró para unirse a Carmen y mamá se acercó.

- Renesmee hija, solo será un momento pasará rápido, dijo tocándome el rostro.

"mamá la tía Alice es incontrolable no", le dije en mi forma especial de comunicarme

- siempre ha sido así- se retiró al lado de mi padre. Todos hicieron un círculo, me ubiqué en el centro, baile primero con papá él tenía buen ritmo así que lo seguí pero me sentía culpable y avergonzada porque ahora sabía como me sentía hacia Jake. Estudié su rostro y al parecer no había señal de desapruebo en él, me miraba con ternura y alegría, yo seguía siendo su pequeña ambos lo sabíamos. Después seguí con el abuelo Charlie, el abuelo Carlisle, mis tíos, Seth, Eleazar, Garret y Nahuel al bailar con el no puede evitar sentirme un poco incómoda deseaba que la música acabara, el motivo era que casi éramos dos completos extraños para tener ese tipo de acercamiento y había algo en su mirada penetrante que no me gustaba. La música paró felizmente, Nahuel se alejó entonces pude ver a Jake dudando en dar un paso hacia mí, la música sonó otra vez no pude evitar sonreír al verlo acercarse.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?-

- Por supuesto- estaba segura que el bailar con el sería el mejor regalo que recibiría esa noche, entonces tomó mi mano izquierda para unirla con su mano derecha, después sujetó mi cintura con la mano libre acercándome cautelosamente a su cuerpo, me di cuenta que yo era casi tan cálida como él. Lo miré expectante ante su siguiente movimiento, posó su mirada sobre mi brazo derecho caído lo recordé y lo coloqué sobre su nombro izquierdo. Empezamos a balanceamos al ritmo de la hermosa música, sentir a Jake tan cerca de mí, me hacía inexplicablemente tan feliz, desee que ese momento no terminara nunca podía sentir que nos encontrábamos solos en la habitación, nuestras miradas se encontraron, entonces me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita.

- Nessie, espero no pisarte-

- espero que no-dije viéndolo a los ojos, el también me quedó viendo tan dulcemente que por un momento pensé que sentía lo mismo que yo, pero como podría saberlo. La música terminó tristemente, entonces nos separamos pero para mi sorpresa empezó otra melodía la cual reconocí como "Las Silfides" de Chopin. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba el reproductor y pude ver la figura de la tía Alice balanceándose levemente al compás de la música, entonces me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja guiñándome el ojo, me pareció escuchar un "de nada". Entendí todo, el atuendo de Jake, mi vestido, este baile, acaso ella había visto que me sentiría atraída hacia él y quiso controlarlo todo para que saliera a su manera perfecta, pero si mi futuro siempre le resultada borroso. En ese momento el abuelo Carlisle sacó a bailar a la abuela Esme invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo, todas las parejas presentes empezaron a bailar, incluyendo al abue Charlie y a Sue, pude ver al frente como Nahuel se dirigía hacía nosotros.

- creo que tu pretendiente quiere bailar contigo- Jake dió una rápida mirada hacia atrás, instintivamente lo tomé de la mano volviendo a bailar. Observé que Nahuel regresó a su asiento.

- por lo que veo no te agrada ¿cierto?-habló muy bajo, solo asentí confirmando su suposición, no deseaba lastimar a Nahuel con mi palabras aunque mi indeferencia hacia él era un tanto obvia.

- entonces tendrás que bailar conmigo toda la noche- rió.

- Okay- suspiré asimilando lo que significaban sus palabras, me aferré de nuevo hacia él dejándome envolverme por su aroma, su calor, me olvidé por completo de todas mis preocupaciones, difruté completamente ese hermoso momento. Empezaron a sonar los discos de Mozart, Chopin y Bethoven, de ser humana en mi totalidad no hubiera soportado bailar tanto pero era tan lindo y divertido bailar con Jake, el me hacía girar suavemente, inventábamos nuevos pasos y nos reíamos de nosotros mismos. Hasta que por fin terminó la música

- ha sido muy lindo bailar contigo Nessie- me miró seriamente a los ojos.

- si, gracias por no pisarme- "que estúpida" fue lo primero que me vino a la mente lo correcto hubiera sido decir "para mi también ha sido hermoso" ugrrr, Jake bajo la mirada, se retiró al lado de Seth. Todos volvieron a sus posiciones, me acerqué al lado de mis padres, mamá me miraba de manera extraña pude leer en su rostro resignación hacia algo y papá estaba tan serio con una expresión de rabia controlada, miraba un punto en especial al otro extremo de la habitación, me basto girar para darme cuenta que Nahuel me observaba.

- no estoy preparado para esto Bella- papá se encontraba tenso, su estado de malestar solo podría ser provocado por los pensamientos de Nahuel hacía mí, era probable que siguiera viéndome como su futura pareja..

- cálmate Edward, sabíamos que iba a pasar ¿donde se encuentra Jasper?-

- papá…-"no estés celoso, no me importa lo que piense Nahuel" le dije en mi mente

- esta bien hija, pero al final tu decides y sé que sabrás hacerlo- me abrazó, no sabía si se refería a que tenía que elegir a Jake o a ninguno de los dos.

-tienes razón- me solté de su abrazo. Entonces llegó el tío Jass y al parecer calmó a papá, la reunión prosiguió normalmente, me extrañó que Jake no se acercara a nosotros como siempre, era como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo, pero miedo de que ¿no creí que papá había encontrado algo en sus pensamientos que lo hiciera avergonzarse o ¿si?

-Es hora de tomar las fotos- anunció a todos la tía Rose. Entonces todos posaron en diferentes grupos siempre alrededor mío, terminó la fiesta y cada uno se fue despidiendo, Nahuel se me acercó.

- Renesmee, quiero que sepas que los Denali me han ofrecido quedarme en su hogar algún tiempo, así que podré visitarte más seguido ¿te parece bien?- esperó atento mi respuesta.

- si, esta bien te veré luego entonces, adiós- aunque en mi fuero interno gritaba "no tienes por que hacerlo Nahuel, no pienso ser tu pareja así que pierdes tu tiempo aquí", eso definitivamente le hubiera shokeado pero como hacerlo si se mostraba tan amable conmigo. Huilen y su sobrino desaparecieron, el último en retirarse fue Jake, entonces se me acercó.

- fue un bonito cumpleaños, ja me sorprende que Edward no le halla arrancado la cabeza a ese chupasangre por cómo te miraba, es tan desagradable ese Nahuel-se mostró algo irritado –bueno…yo tambíén…me voy chao-

- okay Jake, te veo mañana- Pensé en preguntarle a papá si había escuchado algún pensamiento especial en la mente de Jake, pero el miedo a descubrir que me seguía viendo como su pequeña Nessie me detuvo, la fiesta terminó y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto en la casa de campo, estaba agotada en todo sentido había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

**HOLAAAAA CHICOS... FUE BONITO PARA MI IMAGINAR A JAKE Y NESSIE BAILANDO ESA HERMOSA MELODIA VESTIDOS DE ESA MANERA, M...ADEMAS YA ERA HORA DE QUE NESSIE SE ENAMORE DE MI QUERIDO JAKE...COMO 100PRE AQUI LES DEJO UN ADELANTE DEL PROXIMO CHAPTER EL CUAL COLGARÉ EL DÍA SIGUIENTE A ESTE COMO LO PROMETÍ...BYEE KISES  
**

**-llegó ayer, días atrás vi que la enviarían es inevitable.-la tía Alice miró a Jasper**

**- ¿a que te refieres con inevitable Alice? Sabes perfectamente que de no haber llegado a tiempo con Nahuel probablemente no estaríamos vivos para contarlo y no se si Jacob hubiera sido capaz de escapar con mi hija con vida.- expresó dolor al recordar**


	8. INVITACION

**Capítulo VII INVITACIÓN**

Al despertar, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue el deseo de ver a Jake. Me estiré un poco sobre mi cama, me preparé para comenzar otro día, esta vez no quise complacer a la tía Alice así que me puse mi camisa de manga larga, mi vaqueros y un par de tenis, una vez lista salí y me dirigí hacia nuestra pequeña cocina. Mi desayuno se encontraba servido en la mesa.

- hola mi amor ¿descansaste lo suficiente, después de velada de anoche?- mamá apareció de repente.

- si mamá dormí bien, fue un hermoso cumpleaños, uno que nunca olvidaré- sonreí recordando lo cerca que estuve de Jake lo feliz que me sentí, debí poner una cara extraña.

-¿y esa expresión, no me digas que Nahuel te flechó?-sentía que esa no era la pregunta que quería hacerme, lo más lógico sería que papá le hubiera contado como me sentía hacia Jake.

-no el no- dije respondiendo a medias su pregunta oculta. Tomé parte del desayuno –mamá si te pregunto algo, ¿me responderías con sinceridad?- analicé en mi mente lo que le diría, pensé en mostrarle pero sabía que papá se enteraría de cualquier manera.

-si, te lo prometo Nessie-

-mamá ¿cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de papá?- ella miró hacia arriba recordando.

-bueno son recuerdos muy borrosos en mi memoria humana de aquella época, solo sé que empecé por tenerlo presente en mi mente a cada momento necesitaba verlo saber más de él, además mi corazón se aceleraba ante su presencia, el rubor subía a mis mejillas y me faltaba el aire cada vez que lo tenía cerca y… es igual ahora salvo por los latidos del corazón y el rubor en mis mejillas claro- sonrió

-m… ya veo- recordé la noche anterior, mi corazón desembocado, la falta de aire, las ganas que tenía de verlo hoy, me sentía exactamente igual que mamá hace un tiempo atrás, su respuesta sólo sirvió para confirmar a la conclusión que llegué ayer. Ella me seguía observando estudiando mi rostro, sin cuestionar por que le hacía esa pregunta.

-mamá m….-dije tomando valor -cuando papá se fue de tu lado y Jake se volvió tu mejor amigo ¿Cómo supiste que el estaba enamorado de ti?- no pude evitar sentirme culpable por hacerle recordar la época más dolorosa de su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo necesitaba una pista. Además sabía toda la historia, Jacob me la había contado un par de veces en forma de broma, pues el decía que estuvo enamorado de mamá pero no fue correspondido y cuado todo parecía empeorar de repente aparecí yo, convirtiéndome en su sol en el centro de su universo haciéndolo completamente feliz, eliminado todo rastro de sufrimiento y tristeza de él.

- bueno…, Jake siempre fue tan expresivo con lo que sentía y con lo que deseaba hacer supongo que lo deduce a través de su comportamiento, así… recuerdo que me manifestó sus sentimientos una vez pero no de la mejor manera- empezó a reir recordando algo entonces me tomó el rostro –Nessie, soy el ser que más te ama sobre la tierra, siempre querré tu felicidad puedes confiar en mí.-

- lo sé mamá y sé que papá te contó como me siento…- aproveché nuestro contacto para mostrarle el recuerdo de la noche anterior precisamente mis momentos con Jake. Terminé el recuerdo y bajé la mirada.

- lo que sientes es tan fuerte…- se mostro atónita -sabía que pasaría algún día, están hechos el uno para el otro Nessie, estoy segura que te corresponderá de la misma manera-me sonrió. Su respuesta me sorprendió un poco no esperaba que me alentara mas bien esperaba que se mostrara tan protectora como papá, pero me alegró el hecho de que me apoyara.

- espero que sí mamá- entonces papá apareció en la entrada de la cocina, lo miré recordando que el podría tener la respuesta que necesitaba pero el miedo me detuvo otra vez.

- Renesmee ¿por qué no abres tus regalos?-

- si papá- me dirigí a la sala y me concentré en ubicar el obsequio de Jake, el cual era el más pequeño de todos lo saqué de la bolsita de regalo y tomé la cajita de madera para abrirla, saqué de ella un collar de cuerda negra el cual tenía un dije de madera. Tomé el dije para darme cuenta que se trataba de un lobo perfectamente tallado y el alrededor de el se encontraba un círculo el cuál entendí que era la luna, entonces era un dije de un lobo aullando a la luna y todo hecho con delicadeza por sus grandes manos. Me encantaba e inmediatamente me lo puse, sentí a Jake cerca aunque no lo estaba.

-mamá, papá me voy a casa de los abuelos-deseaba ver a Jake pero necesitaba más que el abuelo Carlisle me midiera. Crucé el río e ingresé por la cocina.

-¡buenos días a todos!- ellos se encontraban tan quietos como siempre ocupados en sus propias distracciones, me saludaron.

-buenos días, Renesmee- el abuelo Carlisle salió de su estudio. –creo saber el motivo de tu temprana visita-

-si, deseo que me midas abuelo-

-esta bien-en tres segundos ya se encontraba a mi lado con los objetos de medición. Entonces empezó a tomar las medidas, había esperado este momento toda mi vida aunque confiaba en la historia de Nahuel y sus hermanas no podía apartar el miedo que me consumía por dentro.

-bueno…-se mostró serio, entonces temí lo peor todos se acercaron a nuestra posición –Nessie, supongo que ya no necesitarás más medidas el resto de tu vida- dijo sonriente Sólo atiné a abrazarlo, la alegría llenaba cada espacio de mi ser, todos me felicitaron. Hasta que llegó el turno de mi tía Alice, ella sonreía pero otra vez no le llegaba la alegría a los ojos.

-me alegro mucho Renesmee, ahora podrás ser mi compañera de clase en algún instituto.- no creía que existiera algo lo suficientemente malo para sofocar la dicha que sentía en ese momento.

-tía Alice creo que es hora de que me digas que es lo que escondes, sabes que soy fuerte como mamá.-la animé a confesar.

-toma-dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué…?-esperé que me diera alguna pista del remitente antes de leerla.

-una invitación, debes leerla-dijo tristemente. Lo tomé y me aleje para tener privacidad me senté en un mueble al lado de la ventana, abrí el sobre sacando de él un plano blanco papel en el estaba escrito en tinta negra en un cuadrado "Hermosa Renesmee, no es grato enviarte felicidades por tu séptimo aniversario, espero ver pronto a la señorita Renesmee Cullen en persona, me haría muy feliz. Aro" terminando así la nota.

"Los Vulturi" me dije a mí misma, se erizaba mi piel de tan solo mencionarlos. Recordé la única vez que los vi, los antiguos con capas negras, su delicada piel traslúcida, el poder que ejercían sobre su guardia. Aro siempre en medio de Marco y Cayo con su mirada tan paciente, sus palabras tan amigables no parecía albergar mal alguno en su alma hasta que descubrimos que toda su cortesía era tan solo una máscara la cuál cubría su ferviente deseo de adquisición de poder y destrucción hacia nuestra familia. Recordé también el momento en que me señaló diciendo que yo representaba una vulnerabilidad para su especie ya que mi futuro era desconocido, de esa manera tratando de encontrar excusas débiles con el fin de lograr su único propósito destruir y adquirir.

Para todos ellos representaban a la realeza, la autoridad de los vampiros pero a mi no me inspiran nada de confianza, y mucho menos el verdadero respeto, ese que no está ligado al miedo. Su carta me indignó completamente, levanté la mirada, mamá y papá se encontraban ingresando a la sala.

-¿que sucede? ¿quién envió esa carta a Renesmee?- preguntó mamá un poco alterada al ver mi expresión.

-es de Aro mamá, quiere que lo visite ¿puedes creerlo? Ja- sonreí irónicamente. Ella soltó un gruñido.

-¡No! de ninguna manera irás, ¡no!- gritó mamá

-calma Bella- dijo papá –Alice y yo no quisimos decirles antes por temor a arruinar su fiesta- explicó a todos

-llegó ayer, días atrás vi que la enviarían es inevitable.-la tía Alice miró a Jasper

- ¿a que te refieres con inevitable Alice? Sabes perfectamente que de no haber llegado a tiempo con Nahuel probablemente no estaríamos vivos para contarlo y no se si Jacob hubiera sido capaz de escapar con mi hija con vida.- expresó dolor al recordar

- escuchen por favor- intervino el abuelo Carlisle -todos sabemos que los Vulturi no aceptan un no en respuesta -suspiró – así que por más descabellado que parezca, no veo otra salida más que Nessie valla, tal vez es su manera de hacer las paces con nosotros-terminó diciendo.

- Alice, ¿sabes cuales son las intenciones de Aro?-preguntó la abuela Esme. Ella vio la nada alejando su mente lejos de nosotros y después volvió en sí.

- Lo mismo que ayer, se alegrará si es que vé a Renesmee, desea admirar su naturaleza única eso es todo.-

-¿quién sabe que se traen entre manos? pienso que no es seguro-intervino la tía Rose.

-no tenemos por que obedecerles como si fueran la realeza ¿y por qué no reunir a nuestros amigos otra vez y darles la pelea que no tuvieron ah?-dijo el tío Emmett emocionado ante la idea. Vi a la tía Rose darle un codazo haciendo que éste se quejara.

-Emmett, en primer lugar no creo que sea necesaria la violencia está vez. Además podemos confiar en Alice, si ve que las intenciones de Aro cambian nos lo dirá.-dijo el tío Jass, mamá se encontraba a mi lado aferrada a mí

-esto no está bien, siento que tratará de apartarla de nosotros-se mostró angustiada.

-no te preocupes mamá, ni siquiera usando el don de Chelsea (ella puede fortalecer o debilitar los lazos entre vampiros) podrá debilitar mi amor hacia ustedes.- sabía que tenía que hacerlo no quería más confrontaciones que arriesgaran nuestra felicidad otra vez, tenía que ir.

-¡Nessie va a ir!- gritó la tía Alice, todos me quedaron viendo.

-sé que debo ir, complaceré a Aro y regresaré lo antes posible, se que temen por mí, admito que tengo miedo también-dije -y como no tenerlo si estaré en frente de quienes casi me destruyen, pero soy fuerte- miré a la tía Alice -además confío en la tía Alice-

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo Nessie, te lo prometo-

-pero no irás sola hija, iremos contigo y estoy seguro que Jacob no querrá perderse este viaje.-intervino papá

-okay - dije confirmando mi decisión de ir a Volterra., mamá me abrazó

-Nessie no dejaré que nada te pase, te amo más que a mi vida…-

-yo también te amo ma…-le dije.

* * *

**OMG...! QUE PASARA TA TA TAN... JE LO DESCUBRIRAN DENTRO DE UNOS CAP MAS ADELANTE PERO ANTES TIENEN QUE LEER LO SGTE ... AQUI VA EL ADELANTO...**

**Una vez enfrente de ellos, su efluvio me chocó de golpe, no era como que oliera completamente a humana más bien olía como a lobo, ¿lobo? no podía creerlo acaso era una licántropo eso explicaría su reacción defensiva al escuchar mi gruñido.**

** Me di cuenta que su "amiga" me vio de pies a cabeza con expresión confundida, a la vez mostraba desagrado, estaba segura que mi apariencia no la ayudaba a descubrir si estaba enfrente de una humana o una vampira después olfateó...**

**GRACIAS JEANETTE POR LOS COMENTS Y A TODOS POR LEER MI FIC ME MOTIVAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO...BYEEEE  
**


	9. ESTUPIDOS CELOS!

**Capítulo VIII ESTÚPIDOS CELOS**

Después de acordar con mi familia que viajaría a Italia lo más pronto posible, decidí animarme un poco así que me dirigí en mi auto hacia el Instituto Forks, puesto que no crecería más podría empezar el instituto por primera vez, la primera vez de muchas veces como papá y todos mis tíos. Estacioné mi coche en el aparcamiento del Instituto e ingresé al primer edificio, llegué a la oficina de información donde solicité una vacante me hicieron esperar hasta que hablé con el director. Le entregué mis papales, en los cuales gracias J. Jenks figuraba como Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan nacida Septiembre 10 de 1993 hija adoptiva de Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme Cullen, quiénes en realidad eran mis abuelos aunque aparentaban unos veinte y pocos, esa sería la "verdad" más creíble para las personas que decir que era hija de unos padres de mi misma edad.

-Así que fue educada en casa hasta ahora…-revisó mis documentos

-si, el motivo son los constantes viajes de mi familia por lo que no he podido establecerme por mucho tiempo en algún lugar-estaba siendo absolutamente sincera al admitir esa parte de mi vida.

-perfecto justo hay una vacante, Srta. Cullen llene este registro y se lo entrega a la Secretaria sea desde ya bienvenida a nuestra institución-dijo cortésmente, llené la ficha y la entregué me dieron mi horario de clases y me retiré del edificio. Me alegró haberme inscrito por mí misma sin ayuda de mis padres aunque de no haber habido esa vacante disponible era probable que unos cientos de dólares entregados por papá solucionaran el problema

-tal vez ya lo hizo- me dije a mi misma subiendo al coche, por un momento me imaginé a papá corrompiendo al honesto hombre sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de borrar ese pensamiento. -solo coincidencia- me dije a mí misma, prendí el motor y me dirigí camino a la reserva Quileute con la intención de satisfacer el primer deseo que tuve por la mañana, ver a Jake, entonces divisé a unos metros la casa del abue Charlie decidí visitarlo así que me detuve sin saber si se encontraba en casa o tal vez estaba de servicio esa mañana. Pude escuchar unos pasos, aspiré sintiendo su esencia quemando como siempre mi garganta y como de costumbre la superé. Salí del coche dirigiéndome al pórtico, la puerta se abrió antes que tocara.

-¡Nessie! pequeña, pensé que este viejo ya te había aburrido lo bastante ayer-

-no mientas abuelito, no estás viejo y nunca me aburriré de ti- lo abracé como saludo.

-pasa…-entré y nos sentamos en los mubles de la sala.

-abuelo pensé que trabajabas hoy-

-no Nessie, pedí permiso esta mañana es que dormí poco a causa de tu fiesta. Antes que ayer sólo había bailado bals un par de veces, en mi matrimonio y en la boda de tus padres nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto bailar música clásica jaja ellos tienen buen gusto.

-si es cierto, vengo a darte una buena noticia-le sonreí

-¿Qué sucede?-frunció el ceño

-voy a estudiar en el Instituto de Forks los dos años siguientes, así que la que te va aburrir soy yo- se quedó perplejo unos cinco segundos, luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-perfecto Nessie, me hace muy feliz escuchar eso- me miró con dulzura, entonces su rostro se tornó un poco serio –solo una duda ¿en tus papales figuras como hija de Edward y Bella?-

-no abue, más bien como hija de Carlisle y Esme- pensé que mostraría disgusto ante la mentira.

-que bueno así no te molestarán esos curiosos, basta con que yo sepa que eres mi verdadera nieta Nessie -en momentos como éste, me cuestionaba si él en verdad creía la historia que le contaron, que era la sobrina huérfana de Edward adoptada como hija por él y Bella, por cómo me miraba parecía que tenía la certeza de saber que era su nieta biológica. Supuse que en parte era gracias a la presencia de Sue en su vida, quién le ayudo a habituarse con lo sobrenatural aunque sin entrar en detalles. Por su seguridad el debía ser como los demás, un humano que ignoraba la existencia de vampiros.

-de igual manera pensarán que somos los "locos adams" con padres adoptivos tan jóvenes como yo- reímos. Conversamos un poco, empecé por quejarme de la tía Alice y su perfeccionismo.

-abuelito…, debo ir a la reserva a contarle a Jake la buena noticia.-

-okay Nessie, cuidado si es que decides pasear en moto otra vez- siempre le preocupaba mi seguridad. Esta vez tenía razón, tendría que tener cuidado de quedar embobada al tener a Jake tan cerca de nuevo.

-no te preocupes, chao.- abrí la puerta.

–ah…si ves a Sue dile que trabajaré por la tarde.-

-se lo diré, nos vemos- subí a mi auto, me dirigí a la reserva por fin vería a Jake. Al llegar toqué la puerta, Billy salió diciendo que Jake probablemente se encontraba en la playa la Push, dejé el auto aparcado ahí prefería ir a pié sintiendo todo la naturaleza viva presente. Me sabía el camino de memoria hacia la playa., era tan increíble y extraño sentirme así, emocionada, con mariposas en el estómago, con miedo, algo de vergüenza también todo esto producido por la sola idea de volver a ver a mi Jake siempre lo consideré así desde pequeña

Siempre presente en cada uno de mis días, ser testigo de mi evolución de niña a mujer, había pasado de ser mi protector para convertirse en mi hermano y después para ser mejor amigo. Era tan surreal que ahora estuviera enamorada de Jake, sabía que la imprimación tenía culpa en esto pero a la vez consideraba que no era responsable en su totalidad.

Ya me encontraba ingresando a la playa entonces lo divisé a unos cuarenta metros al sur, se encontraba de espaldas sentado sobre una roca conversando con alguien alejé un metro más la trayectoria de mi mirada y me dí cuenta a quién miraba, era una curvilínea mujer, lo sabía ya que su silueta estaba dirigida hacia el norte Ella hablaba dirigiendo su mirada hacia la playa y hacia Jake, se encontraba de pie apoyada a un antiguo tronco. Ahora caminaba casi automáticamente incentivada por la curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba, me hallaba ya a treinta metros de ellos, de repente pude ver que se tomaron de la mano. Detuve mi avance bruscamente y experimenté dolor procedente de mi pecho el cual dio inicio a que la tristeza me invadiera, decidí ocultarme detrás de un viejo árbol que se encontraba cerca. Volví a mirar para ver que todavía mantenían unidas sus manos entonces pude reconocer una pequeña furia creciendo en mi interior sin querer solté un bajo gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Entonces visualicé que ella se percató de mi presencia y se tensó flexionando sus rodillas como si fuera a saltar no entendí por que, mi mejor amigo se giró y me sonrío traté de componerme no me quedo de otra que saludarlos así que seguí caminando. ¿Pero quién era ella? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan cariñosa con Jake? ¿acaso era su novia? No podía ser, él siempre me contaba todo y no obviaría algo así, me dolía mucho reconocer lo evidente, por primera vez experimenta los celos estaba celosa de Jake.

Ya me encontraba a menos de veinte metros de ellos, entonces pude estudiarla físicamente con detenimiento, "wow…es hermosa", dije en mi fuero interno.

Era unos cinco centímetros más alta que yo, delgada muy esbelta a pesar que la ropa que llevaba no era muy ceñida al cuerpo aún así no podía ocultar sus curvas, con un exquisito tono cobrizo aperlado como piel, la cual contrastaba con su largo cabello negro tinta completamente lacio que caía a ambos lados de cara hasta la altura del pecho enmarcando perfectamente su rostro gracias al flequillo en su frente. Era muy bonita, sus ojos parecían pedazos de carbón brilloso, con pestañas imposiblemente largas, lindas cejas, labios rojos. Entendí por que le gustaba tanto a Jake era obvio, ella era perfecta talvez sería la mas hermosa chica nativa que vería en toda mi vida.

Una vez enfrente de ellos, su efluvio me chocó de golpe, no era como que oliera completamente a humana más bien olía como a lobo, ¿lobo? no podía creerlo acaso era una licántropo eso explicaría su reacción defensiva al escuchar mi gruñido.

Me di cuenta que su "amiga" me vio de pies a cabeza con expresión confundida, a la vez mostraba desagrado, estaba segura que mi apariencia no la ayudaba a descubrir si estaba enfrente de una humana o una vampira después olfateó, probablemente mi esencia no resolvió su incertidumbre de saber cual era mi naturaleza, entonces puso cara de comprensión ¿habría aceptado que yo era medio vampiro?, pude leer en sus ojos fijos mí, contrariedad y resentimiento. Miré a Jake el se veía tan lindo, los celos me ayudaron a no quedar atónita al mirarlo.

-hola Nessie- me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita -no pensé que llegarías tan temprano-"oh discúlpame por dañar tu cita no era mi intención, solo tuve ganas de ver al hombre que robó mi corazón" dije en mi fuero interno.

-hola Jake, m…solo quería contarte algo pero puedo volver mas tarde no hay problema.-traté de buscar una excusa para retirarme de allí, sentía como si estorbara.

-No..-casi gritó, ¿por qué te irías?- parecía confundido, entonces miró al otro lado –ah Nessie ella es Mikeila, prima de Leah, acaba de mudarse ayer a la reserva, antes vivía con la tribu vecina los Makah.- "¿entonces los Makah también tenían los genes al igual que los Quileutes?" me pregunté a mi misma

-hola…- le mostré una media sonrisa.

-hola …- trató se sonreír sin éxito. Gracias a mis desarrollados oídos vampíricos pude escuchar muy bajo que dijo "Nessie…ja" como mofándose al hacerlo seguro no pensó que la escucharía, era la primera vez que odié el apodo que me dio Jake.

-si…Nessie o para evitar que te rías puedes llamarme Renesmee-me enfadé. Ella levantó la quijada hacia mí como en señal de retarme si es que decidía desafiarla. Pero nunca lo haría, ella solo era culpable de amar a Jake tanto como yo y ser felizmente correspondida además tenía que llevarme bien con la novia de mi amigo me bastaba con una loba en mi contra, Leah.

-disculpa yo…no era mi intención reaccionar así es solo que te es….- me ignoró mirando hacia la playa.

-¿Nessie que te sucede?- Jake parecía confuso.

-nada, chao Jake….- entonces giré y caminé rápidamente por donde vine.

-no Nessie, no te vallas lo entendía, lo mejor para él era que lo dejara a solas con su novia o lo que fuera no me importó.

-¡deja que se valla!-pude escuchar a ella decirle, sentí lo pasos apresurados de Jake atrás mío a lo que respondí corriendo.

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué pasa?- gritó hacia mí, al ver que no me detenía se detuvo y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Billy. Subí a mi auto y me retiré de la reserva. Mientras manejaba mi vista fue nublada por las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer tuve que limpiármelas si es que no deseaba causar un accidente automovilístico. No era agradable sentirme así tan triste, tan desilusionada, tan destrozada por dentro era como si Jake me hubiese arrancado el corazón del pecho provocándome un gran dolor, eliminando todo rastro de alegría en mi alma.

* * *

**HI...QUE TAL CHICOS? ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP WOW... NESSIE SI QUE ESTA CELOSA. DESCUBRE UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE MIKEILA EN EL PROXIMO CHAPTER...GRACIAS X LEER MI FIC COMO SIEMPRE UN ADELANTO:**

**-m… yo puedo…- me detuve arrepintiéndome – me preguntaba como es posible que una Makah tenga los genes- **

**-bueno… Mikeila ha vivido con ellos toda su vida, pero no es completamente una Makah**

**-no entiendo- fruncí el ceño**

** -ella es hija de un quileute… **


	10. TE AMO MI CONEJILLO DE INDIAS

**Capítulo IX TE AMO MI CONEJILLO DE INDIAS**

Decidí no regresar a casa, pues no deseaba tener que contestar las preguntas que inevitablemente me harían al ver lo hinchado de mis ojos así que estacioné mi auto a un lado de la carretera y me interné en el bosque, subí colina arriba encontrado un claro, decidí quedarme allí por un momento. Busqué algo de paz, aunque trataba de no tener pensamiento alguno, la imagen de Jake y Mikeila tomados de la mano venía a mi mente una y otra vez, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, admitir la realidad así que acepté en todo mi ser que no era correspondida, que Jake había encontrado a alguien más, la aceptación dolía mucho pero tenía que superarlo. Entonces escuché su corazón hacia el oeste se acercaba rápido hasta mi posición, de repente lo divise a mi derecha.

-Nessie, ¿que es lo que ha pasado? ¿están todos bien hay algún peligro?, dime- se mostró ansioso, debió relacionar mi estado con lo que deseaba contarle, lo cual no era nada grave al contrario era una buena noticia.

-no ha pasado nada Jake- le mentí, puesto que si había pasado algo, me había roto el corazón pero no tendría que preocuparse por eso, no era culpa suya.

-¿Qué… entonces por qué saliste corriendo?-

- no es nada importante, nada de lo que debas preocuparte-

-si a ti te afecta, es importante para mí Nessie dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-no creo que más importante que estar con tu novia-entonces el enfado rompió mi máscara –ve, regresa, acompáñala te debe estar extrañando-dije irritada.

-¿mi novia? ¿Mikeila?jaja-rompió a reír ¿que diablos te hizo suponer eso?-

-bueno tu novia, tu amiga con derechos como quieras llamarle.-

-Nessie yo…-

-mira Jake, estoy feliz por ustedes en serio aunque no lo parezca- hice el esfuerzo por sonreír -además son de la misma especie mejor aún ¿no? adiós….-me levanté para retirarme ya que su presencia dolía, entonces se ubicó frente a mí

-¿te diste cuenta? si también tiene el gen... pero no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella, yo sólo salí a caminar por la playa y nos encontramos así que empezamos a hablar.- algo de alivio invadió mi ser, él miró recordando algo –ah…ja solo me leía las líneas de la mano Nessie-

-ya te dije que no me debes explicaciones, es tu vida y algún día encontrarás a alguien de quién te enamores-esperaba que olvidara lo irritada que me mostré ante la idea de que tuviera novia.

-acaso…-miró al suelo -¿estás celosa por mí? ¿celos de amiga?-clavó sus ojos en los míos como tratando de descubrir una verdad oculta.

-si celos- admití lo obvio.

-confieso que también tuve celos ayer al ver como bailabas con el chupa sangre ése, Nahuel-se avergonzó al admitirlo, me sorprendió su confesión no me había percatado de eso.

-¿celos de amigo?-le pregunté de igual manera, no podían ser la misma clase de celos que acababa de experimentar pues eso supondría que el me correspondía, no podía ser. Vi a Jake tomar una bocanada de aire.

-no…- dijo mirando a un lado, tomó aire -celos de un Jake enamorado, celos de amor-admitió tímidamente- quede pasmada, entonces el me veía de la misma forma especial que yo a él.

-m…-me mordí los labios para contener mi nerviosismo –Jake yo…- cerré los ojos -yo estoy enamorada de ti- no pude ocultar más esa verdad en mi interior.

-¿en serio? – parecía incrédulo –Nessie…- acercó dudoso su rostro al mío conseguí escuchar su respiración acelerarse. Acerqué mi rostro también, al pensar en lo que pasaría mi corazón se disparó automáticamente, al ver que me acercaba dirigió su boca hacia la mía cerrando sus ojos, me acerqué más a él cerrando los míos.

-yo siempre te ha amado-dijo, sentí su aliento tibio por todo mi rostro percibí que faltaba el aire. Nuestros labios se rozaron por primera vez para después sellarse en un suave y hermoso beso, se volvieron a entreabrir para dar paso a otro mas largo que el anterior pero igual de suave. Sentí su mano izquierda sostener delicadamente mi mejilla, a lo que respondí subiendo mis manos a la altura de su cuello acercándome más a él. Entonces terminamos el beso, nuestros rostros se separaron al abrir mi ojos pude verlo sonriendo.

-Jake, mi Jake yo no sabía ¿en qué momento…?-empecé diciendo

-desde ayer Nessie, no puedo creer que me correspondas.-me dijo todavía incrédulo

-¿en serio?, nyo también desde ayer, es increíble es mágico-admití

-debe ser por la imprimación, supongo que para tu mala suerte también afecta a medios humanos- se mofó

-tal vez es más que eso- reflexioné -estaría ciega si no estuviera enamorada de ti-le confesé

-no exageres Nessie, no creo que sea el ejemplo de la perfección-

-es todo en ti Jake, tu forma de ser, tu amor hacia mí, tu hermosa sonrisa-

-es cierto que el amor es ciego…- entonces se puso serio –gracias por quererme Nessie, tu siempre serás el centro del universo, mi sol, no pediría a la vida más que esto- dijo para luego tomar mi rostro en sus manos, yo accedí encantada ante el acercamiento y nos volvimos a besar con más intensidad que antes. Nos separamos un poco y pude sentir a Jake rodeándome con sus brazos, lo abracé.hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho recordé todas las veces que me acurrucó en sus brazos cuando niña esta vez era completamente diferente a las anteriores, ahora lo abrazaba porque estaba enamorada de él lo veía como hombre y el me amaba como mujer. Al mismo tiempo que recordaba y asimilaba lo que sentía pude percibir un pequeño hormigueo en mi piel a lo cual le resté importancia. Me concentré en dejarme envolver por su calor, su olor, sus latidos, un hermoso silencio nos rodeó, en ese momento no hacía falta palabras para describir lo que sentíamos.

-yo también lo recuerdo y también te amo de la misma manera Nessie- debí pasarle mis memorias y pensamientos a través de nuestro contacto. "deseo que este momento no terminara nunca" le dije en mi mente. Entonces escuché "es increíble que me quiera igual, me hace tan feliz, la amo" escuché la voz de Jake, pero no sentía que precisamente hubiese hablado era más como su voz no física como un pensamiento. De repente empecé a visualizar imágenes de la noche anterior, el quedando fascinado al verme en mi hermoso vestido, lo nervioso que se puso al bailar conmigo, por un segundo pensé que se trataban de mis recuerdos ya que sentía como si fuera yo la que estuviera experimentando todas esas sensaciones. Descarté inmediatamente la idea al percibir que no era a través de mi que todo pasaba era a través de los ojos de Jake era como si estuviera en su mente podía ver y sentir todo tan vívidamente como si estuviera en la fiesta.

Entonces empecé a recordar algo, pude sentir ese hormigueo otra vez, pero lo detuve instintivamente sospeché que tal vez sería una señal previsora antes de mostrar mis pensamientos. Las palabras de Eleazar vinieron a mi mente "siento que puedes hacer que te muestren con solo usar tu tacto hacia alguien" entonces tenía razón cuando decía que era capaz de romper los escudos naturales de todos con solo tocarlos me dije a mí misma. Sonreí al pensar que sin saberlo Jake había sido mi conejillo de indias y al juzgar por su tranquilidad supuse que fui incapaz de mostrarle.

Era grandioso ser más poderosa de lo que creía pero a la vez sentía algo de culpabilidad por invadir la privacidad de a quienes tocaba, ahora comprendía como se sentía papá con su don. Quería contarle a Jake acerca de mi reciente descubrimiento pero algo me detenía, pude reconocer que se trataba del miedo a ser rechazada pues era probable que al decírselo lo pensaría dos veces antes de tocarme. Nos separamos para ver nuestros rostros.

-¿quieres contarme algo?- me conocía tan bien.

-m… yo puedo…- me detuve arrepintiéndome – me preguntaba como es posible que una Makah tenga los genes-

-bueno… Mikeila ha vivido con ellos toda su vida, pero no es completamente una Makah

-no entiendo- fruncí el ceño

-ella es hija de un quileute… Harry Clearwater – dijo lo último muy bajo, quedé boquiabierta

-entonces no es su prima, es su hermana y de Seth también- llegué a la obvia conclusión todavía asombrada

-si, según sé Harry se enamoró de la madre de Mikeila una año antes de casarse con Sue, pues ambos estaban comprometidos desde la infancia. Al final terminó casándose cual lo acordado dejando atrás el pasado y a su hija.

-entonces, nunca conoció a su padre…-dije tristemente

-m…no estoy seguro pero aquí nadie sabía de su existencia salvo por Sue, cuando Harry falleció ella vino a su funeral, siendo presentada por Sue como hija de su hermano muerto en ese entonces le creímos.

-entiendo…- miré el suelo. -¿y cuando se enteraron que era hija de Harry?-pregunté intrigada.

-Sue lo confesó hace unas semanas atrás en la asamblea tribal, presentando a Mikeila como nuevo integrante de la manada.-

-supongo que esa es la razón de su llegada a la reserva- saqué mi propia conclusión

-no, su madre acaba de fallecer según dijo no tiene nada que hacer allá…-

-pobre….. -me arrepentí tanto de haberla tratado así –debe ser duro para ella vivir allá recordando a su madre- mi rostro se entristeció, por un momento me imagine sin mamá, sacudí mi cabeza para borrar el pensamiento "felizmente es inmortal" dije en mi fuero interno aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no era completamente verdad esa afirmación. Entonces entendí que ese término era dado porque eran no mortales, es decir que no perecían como los hombres a causa de la vejez o por la enfermedad, pero era conciente que nada era eterno en el mundo. Que la muerte podría llegar de la mano de otro vampiro o por la antigüedad al vivir miles de años como los antiguos Vulturi, nada perduraba para siempre porque simplemente no conocíamos la eternidad.

-¿Nessie? Nessie- Jake me liberó de mis pensamientos

-Jake ja…., solo meditaba un poco ya sabes como me pierdo al hacerlo- le sonreí, recordé que tenía otra duda. -¿en qué momento ocurrió su transformación? – él levantó los hombros

-ni idea…. ¿sabes? cuando le preguntamos, ella cambia de tema y su rostro expresa dolor

-m…. pero no son capaces de escuchar sus pensamientos cuando están en fase- dije recordando una de las habilidades de los lobos quileutes.

-sería posible si es que se uniera a la manda de Sam o la mía, pero prefiere estar por su cuenta- confesó despreocupadamente.

-m… bueno lo importante es que está con sus hermanos ¿y Leah como lo ha tomado?- no pregunté por Seth ya que lo conocía bien y sabía que se alegraría de tener una nueva hermana.

-la noticia le chocó al comienzo, pero lo lleva bien hasta la he visto más feliz ¿puedes creerlo?- parecía incrédulo

-me alegro por ella- dije sinceramente, aunque era muy difícil imaginar a Leah con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**HI.. : ) CHICOS COMO ESTAN, BUUU MI CUARTO HA SIDO INVADIDO POR LA LLEGADA DE MI HERMANA POR LO QUE NO TENGO TANTA PRIVACIDAD PARA ESCRIBIR COMO ANTES PERO HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO EN FIN... YA ERA HORA DE QUE NESSIE Y JAKE ESTEN, WOW AHORA SI QUE ES SUPER NESSIE M... POBRE MIKEILA MAS ADELANTE SABRAN MAS DE SU TRISTE HISTORIA COMO 100PRE LES DEJO UN ADELANTO BYEEE KISES.:D...**

**...-tía Rose, siempre serás como una madre para mí ¿lo sabes cierto?-**

** -si…y… -miró a Jake con el ceño fruncido –esperaba que tuvieras mejores gustos, pero lamentablemente te hechizo este perro- dijo con hostilidad, pero después sonrió...**


	11. CUIDALA LOBO

**Capítulo X CUIDALA LOBO**

-Jake ¿Cómo se lo diremos a todos?- esperaba que me ayudara a ser valiente, él era un gran lobo ¿cierto? el no temer era unas de sus innatas características.

-mejor tu les dices primero- rodé mis ojos

-¿no eres tú Jacob Black? gran licántropo destructor de shupasangres enemigos quién arriesgó su vida enfrentándose a las sanguijuelas italianas-

-Nessie, puedo enfrentarme a todo… excepto a la furia de un padre celoso-

-pero Jake, yo sé que papá entenderá-.

-si las miradas mataran…, ayer hubiera dejado de existir. Además es más difícil que se enoje contigo sin arrancarte la cabeza.- sonrió

-Jake…-lo miré suplicando –no puedo hacerlo sin ti-

-okay creo que hoy será mi fin, seré destruido por los Cullen-

-pero antes de ir…, quiero dar un paseo en lobo-dije con firmeza

-está bien, solo pido algo a cambio antes de regresar-. me miró traviesamente, se acercó rápido a mí estampándome un gran beso el cual hizo que me quedara de una pieza por la sorpresa. Trató de alejarse pero reaccioné y lo tomé del rostro besándolo por largo tiempo y al final el que quedó perplejo fue él. Comenzamos a reír por lo divertido de nuestros juegos entonces una leve luz nos iluminó atravesando las hojas de los árboles, miramos al mismo tiempo hacia el cielo, el sol estaba en lo alto indicando que era ya mediodía. Jake se ubicó detrás de un árbol del cual segundos después salió un gran lobo de pelambre ladrillo caminando hacia mí señalando con su enorme cabeza que lo montara, me subí en él y emprendimos la carrera de vuelta a la realidad. La sensación de bienestar que sentía al estar sobre el lomo de Jake era casi tan buena como cuando me subí a su moto pero era por mucho más emocionante, podía sentir las ramas de los árboles quebrándose a nuestro paso, escuchaba el piso temblar ante sus pisadas, la brisa del bosque del río, su gran corazón latiendo, el sonido de su respiración, sus músculos en movimiento debajo de mí. Era una experiencia fuera de éste mundo me sentí afortunada al saber que podía experimentarla cuando quisiera pues el gran lobo estaba tan enamorado de mí como yo de él, eso me hizo sentir más agradecida aún. Llegamos al río lateral a la casa del abuelo Carlisle, Jake cambió a humano y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, decidí tomarle la mano y así hacer más obvia nuestra posición para mi sorpresa él avanzó primero ubicándonos en la entrada, la puerta se abrió sola.

-hola….-dije mirando el interior de la sala, al parecer todos coincidieron casualmente en estar presentes en ese momento.

-hola hija, hola Jake-mamá posó su mirada sobre nuestras manos entrelazados con expresión comprensiva

-hola mamá, hola a todos- me sentí algo avergonzada, no divisé a papá pero pude percibir su esencia en otra habitación, relacioné su ausencia con el conocimiento de nuestra relación al escuchar nuestros pensamientos a metros de distancia, solo esperaba que no viniera de repente con la intención de embestir a Jake. Al juzgar por la calma que mostraba mi familia era probable que papá ya les hubiera informado todo minutos antes, parecía que solo esperaban que admitiera lo que ya sabían.

-Jake y yo…-temía oír sus reproches por lo que no continué

-…estamos recientemente enamorados, espero que lo puedan comprender-terminó de decir Jake

-eso vemos…-intervino el abuelo Carlisle –felicitaciones chicos-sonrió –la imprimación es algo realmente extraordinario ¿no? lo podemos comprobar al mirar su historia, solo un amor tan puro como el tuyo Jake puede convertirse en lo que ahora vemos-concluyó sonriendo

-así es doc….-

-apuesto que… su amor es tan fuerte como el de los inmortales, uno para toda la vida-intervino la abuela Esme sonriendo también, supuse que ella aprobaba nuestra relación.

-si abuela Esme, creo que sí-le la fuerza de mi amor por el solo podría tener como consecuencia la eternidad, la inmortalidad pensé. Miré a mamá todavía estaba pensativa, entonces se acercó la tía Rose.

-Renesmee sinceramente me hubiera gustado que demoraras más en crecer, estos siete años se han pasado tan rápido-suspiró -recuerdo cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez y ahora eres toda una mujer.-

-tía Rose, siempre serás como una madre para mí ¿lo sabes cierto?-

-si…y… -miró a Jake con el ceño fruncido –esperaba que tuvieras mejores gustos, pero lamentablemente te hechizo este perro- dijo con hostilidad, pero después sonrió, lo cual me calmó. –Jake más te vale que no le hagas daño-

-¡eso sería imposible!...querida Rosalie- Jake rodó los ojos. Ella se retiró al lado del tío Emmett -ah gracias por la confianza eh-fue sarcástico

-cuídala lobo y mucho cuidado con pasarte de la raya-me toqué la cién, el tío Emmett si sabía ser impertinente -ya que Edward y…yo te arrancaríamos la cabeza en segundos.-bromeó

-tío…¿por qué tienes que…-lo regañé

-si grandulón no te preocupes- no me dí cuenta cuando mamá se había retirado de la sala, ahora su esencia provenía de la misma habitación donde estaba papá. Entonces se acercó la tía Alice y el tío Jass.

-sabía que iba suceder, solo que gracias a mí todo salió de manera perfecta- definitivamente no sabía por lo que habíamos pasado minutos antes de confesar nuestro amor, gracias a su incapacidad de no ver mi borroso futuro cuando Jake estaba cerca.

-lo sabía tía Alice, con qué otra intención te esforzarías en vestirlo así-reí mirando a Jake

-hey Nessie, tampoco es que halla sido una misión imposible para ella-

-¡claro que lo fue! te hubieras puesto cualquier trapo de no ser porque vi que se enamorarían y decidí hacer un gran esfuerzo al vestirte para que estuvieras a la altura de Renesmee.-

-bueno bueno okay ¿gracias?-dijo él

-no soy vidente como Alice, pero todos sabíamos que pasaría algún día.-intervino el tío Jass –además el sentimiento que los une es tan fuerte, puedo sentirlo en como si estuvieran atraídos al mismo centro como si algo los uniera de manera irrompible-

-¿en serio?- quedé sorprendida, realmente lo sentía así. Entonces mamá y papá se situaron a nuestro lado, el tío Jass y la tía Alice se retiraron a su habitación aunque igual escucharían la conversación.

-Jake, recuerdo cuando me enteré que estabas imprimado de mi pequeña Renesmee casi te mato si no fuera por Seth…ja-sonrió ante el recuerdo

-lo sé Bella, solo pasó no fue mi intención tu lo sabes –

-al comienzo fue duro comprender el extraño amor que sentías por mi hija y sobre todo cuando ella te tenía en sus recuerdos tanto como a mí, admito que tuve celos de compartir su amor-dijo mamá, no sabía que se había sentido así

-pero después lo entendí perfectamente, entendí que la conexión que ambos tenían era tan especial tan fuerte. Ambos ser y no ser al mismo tiempo son tan iguales en ese aspecto...- entendí perfectamente sus palabras, Jake era lobo pero no todo el tiempo y yo vampira y humana pero no por completo, la afirmación de mi naturaleza me trajo el recuerdo de mi increíble don, papá abrió los ojos como platos viéndome luego me sonrió.

-al igual que Bella, me tomó tiempo aceptarlo-dijo calmadamente papá –no puedo negar que estoy experimentando celos de padre y espero que lo entiendan no es fácil para mí ver a mi pequeña convertida en un mujer y estar enamorada.- su expresión era de tristeza

-papá…lo siento, no deseo que ten sientas mal-

-no te preocupes hija es normal, antes de conocerte no cabría en mi mente la posibilidad de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Creía que la vida era perfecta como la conocía, nunca pensé que sería posible ser más feliz entonces fuí padre…gracias a tu mamá lo soy y es grandioso que Dios me halla brindado esto, ser padre a pesar de lo que soy.-su mirada se volvió oscura

-Edward tu…-comenzó mamá

-vamos Edward en el fondo sabes que tienes alma a pesar de ser un chupasangre-dijo Jake -si no la tuvieras ¿crees que serías capaz de hacer tal sacrificio al alimentarte de animales como pocos vampiros lo hacen?-

-gracias Jake amigo, hermano, y ahora mi hijo-mamá le tomó la mano.

-Cuando nos enfrentamos a los Vulturi y planee todo para que huyeras con Nessie en caso de que se desatara la batalla, en ese momento comprendí que solo podría confiártela a ti Jake porque tú darías tu vida por ella, solo deseabas su bien, deseabas protegerla.-recordó mamá

-sigue siendo así Bella-

-lo sé-nos sonrió –y estoy feliz que este amor halla nacido en ambos, no pediría para mi hija un amor menos grande y hermoso como el que tu eres capaz de brindarle Jake, un amor al parecer tan fuerte como el mío y el de Edward.- parecía que las lágrimas bajarían por sus ojos pero no pasó. Ella me abrazó, seguida de papá,.ambos abrazaron también a Jake.

-gracias a ustedes dos soy muy feliz hace siete años, y ahora más aún imposiblemente. es tan increíble como se desenlazaron las cosas-dijo Jake asombrado.

-si, creo que todo tiene un propósito-admitió papá. Estaba muy feliz ahora que todos habían aprobado nuestra relación.

Después de nuestra plática los dos empezamos a comer lo que la abuela Esme nos preparó, yo comí la mitad de mi plato y Jake tres platos como siempre supuse que su apetito se debía a su desgaste físico. Le conté a mi familia y a Jake que ya me había inscrito en el Instituto de Forks y que dentro de una semana comenzaría mis clases, mis tíos no estaban muy de acuerdo pues ya habían cursado estudios ahí por lo que no podrían hacer de los hermanos adoptados de nuevo en el mismo instituto así que deseaban que escogiera otro lugar para ser mis compañeros de clase. Mamá, papá y mis abuelos deseaban que hiciera lo que me hacía más feliz y Jake estaba más que contento de poder quedarse en la reserva un par de años, no hacía falta sopesar mi decisión pues la había tomado hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de confirmar que mi crecimiento de detendría. Soñaba con vivir en Forks cerca de mi querido abuelo Charlie lo cual también haría feliz a mamá y además me encantaba vivir cerca de la reserva Quileute, el hogar de Jake por fin mi sueño se hacía realidad. No quería pensar en que sucedería después cuando pasaran ese par de años, sabía que encontraría una solución para quedarme más tiempo lo último que deseaba era volver a ser "nómade". Pero ese parecía ser el inevitable destino de cualquier vampiro, sean o no vegetarianos a causa de su apariencia congelada, emigrar constantemente para no ser detectado como tal por un humano, claro que yo no aparentaba ser tan diferente pero era de la misma manera inmortal.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO EL DESARROLLO DE SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS CULLEN. POBRE EDWARD JEJE LOS CELOS LO MARIRIZAN EN FIN... TATATATAN DESCUBRAN QUE ES LO QUE "QUIERE" ARO CON NESSIE EN EL NEXT CAP.. AHI VA UN ADELANTO...BYEEE :D  
**

**-sabes que no son nuestros protectores Aro, el quiso venir por su propia voluntad.-papá le respondió a su pregunta no dicha.**

**-pero al parecer no se siente cómodo-se dio cuenta lo tenso que estaba Jake**

** -tal vez, pero se controlará- mamá intervino. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Cayo, recordando que él le tenía pavor a los hombres lobos**


	12. CUEVA DE VAMPIROS

**Capítulo XI CUEVA DE VAMPIROS**

Todo había pasado tan rápido, mi llegada a Forks, la celebración de mi cumpleaños, el inicio de mi relación con Jake, mi inscripción en el Instituto eran tantas emociones juntas que había olvidado contarles sobre el descubrimiento de mi potencial. No me parecía justo invadir su privacidad sin que estuviesen prevenidos de mi súper don, además de igual manera lo sabrían a través de papá. Así que se los conté, todos parecían tan sorprendidos como yo cuando lo descubrí, una vez pasado el asombro me felicitaron, el tío Emmett empezó a burlarse de Jake diciéndole que era el único de la familia en tener una novia a la cual no le podía mentir, me pareció que la tía Rose se molesto con él.

Luego Jake y yo nos entretuvimos viendo la partida de ajedrez que habían comenzado mis tíos Emmett y Jasper, nos aburrimos un poco y decidimos ir al patio.

-Jake tengo que decirte algo-

-¿qué pasa Nessie?-

-yo… voy a visitar a los Vulturi - no lo miré pues sabía cual sería su reacción enojo, ira.

-si que graciosa…-

-cuanto me gustaría que esto fuera una broma- entonces saqué la arrugada invitación de Aro que todavía permanecía en mi bolsillo –la enviaron ayer-se la dí y él la leyó, sus manos empezaron a temblar pero se calmó y solo atinó a gruñir.

-¿quienes se creen que son? malditas sanguijuelas…-

-tengo que ir Jake, de negarme estoy segura que mandarían a su guardia a llevarme "cordialmente" donde ellos.

-osea, primero casi te matan pasan unos años y quieren que los visites como si nada hubiera pasado ja-bufó.

-el abuelo Carlisle dice que puede ser su forma de hacer las paces con nosotros-

-no lo creo Nessie- aunque tratara de tener las mismas esperanzas que el abuelo, sentía que había algo más debajo de la cordial máscara de Aro. A pesar de mi corta edad en ese entonces, no necesitaba tener el don de papá para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Aro al retirarse del claro vencido, parecía sentirse triste por habernos juzgado mal, pero a la vez su rostro expresaba disimuladamente resignación y frustración tal vez por no haber conseguido su propósito, Jake interrumpió mis pensamientos.

–¿iremos los cuatro cierto? Bella, Edward tu y yo ¿o alguien más de los Cullen irá?-

-si los cuatro- no podía imaginar a Jake entre los Vulturi ese hecho describiría por completo la peor pesadilla de cualquier hombre lobo, estar rodeados de los fríos y ser superado por número.

-Jake sé que aunque te lo pidiera de rodillas, tú encontrarás la forma de ir-estaba segura que sería para él algo repulsivo estar en ese lugar. Una parte de mí quería que no valla, para salvarlo del peligro y la otra lo deseaba a mi lado siempre, así sea en el palacio de los Vulturi, no necesitaba su protección bastaba con el don de papá y el escudo de mamá pero lo necesitaba a mi lado no podía apartarme de él.

-por supuesto Nessie, nunca permitiría que corrieras riesgo alguno si es que puedo evitarlo protegiéndote sobre todo de esas sanguijuelas-

-lo se, solo espero que puedas soportarlo-

-será difícil pero me controlaré no deseo darles motivos para que nos maten.-sonrió un poco.

-si….además será un viaje corto ya que el lunes tengo que comenzar el instituto por fin-

Faltaban sólo dos días para el fin de semana y aunque tratara de restarle importancia al viaje que haría al pensar que todo saldría bien, no podía apartar la angustia que me invadía al tratar de imaginar las verdaderas intenciones de los Vulturi. Para justificar nuestro viaje ante el abuelo Charlie, le mentimos al decir que la familia de mi madre biológica deseaba conocerme y que estos vivían en Europa.

Podía observar el crepúsculo en el horizonte a través de mi ventana, me encontraba en mi habitación terminando de empacar ya que nuestro vuelo salía en dos horas, aproveché los días anteriores en tener buenos momentos con Jake, mi familia y también con mi querido abuelo Charlie, era como si inconscientemente hubiese aceptado que serían los últimos que viviría, sabía que mi pesadilla no estaba tan lejos de ser real.

-Renesmee vamos es hora-dijo mamá desde la sala

-si..ya voy-

Al llegar al aeropuerto me percaté que no había retraso en los vuelos al parecer llegaríamos puntualmente, la operadora mencionó el nuestro así que lo abordamos. El vuelo fue más largo de lo pensé, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los aviones toda mi vida empecé a sentir un retorcijón el la boca del estómago, tal vez provocado por la preocupación así que Jake me alcanzó una pastilla la cual me hizo dormir lo restante del viaje. Me despertó el movimiento del aterrizaje, bajamos del avión y pisé por primera vez Italia, era casi medio día el cielo lucía favorablemente nublado para mis padre, de ser otro el motivo del viaje nos hubiésemos dirigido a un hotel pero en este caso no hacía falta, sabíamos perfectamente cual era nuestro único objetivo, satisfacer la curiosidad de Aro por mí. Subimos al auto rentado y nos dirigimos a Volterra, al llegar nos fuimos a pie a la plaza principal pude ver a mamá y papá con la mirada perdida.

-supongo que están recordando ¿no?-miré a Jake, mis padres me habían contado lo que vivieron en esa ciudad, su reencuentro después de separarse por única vez luego mamá siendo testigo del maltrato de papá a causa de ellos, todo eso sólo provocaba que los aborreciera más.

-si supongo-entonces papá dirigió su mirada hacia un cuarto oscuro debajo del gran reloj, al mismo tiempo Jake olfateó algo lo cual provocó que expresara repudio. Entonces empecé a sentir su dulce esencia, dirigí mi mirada de donde provenía, seguidamente aparecieron las figuras de dos vampiros en aquel punto, se encontraban esperándonos con una expresión cordial en su rostro.

-Jake contrólate-dijo papá. Inmediatamente sus brazos empezaron a temblar, le tomé la mano logrando que se tranquilizara.

-yo se que tu puedes-solo atinó a asentir. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos, a través de mi recuerdos pude reconocer al más fornido, se trataba de Felix, a su lado se encontraba otro vampiro alto y delgado lo reconocí como Demetri, el perfecto rastreador según mamá. Nos ubicamos enfrente de ellos.

-Bienvenidos otra vez a Volterra, estoy seguro que ésta visita será más agradable que la anterior- Demetri sonrió placenteramente ante el recuerdo.

-eso esperamos Demetri, Felix- les saludó papá

-hola Bella-habló Felix observando a mamá, quién miró de manera arrogante a papá –te vez muy bien, no me cansaré de decir que la inmortalidad te queda- Inmediatamente sus ojos rojos borgoña se posaron en mí curiosamente.

-gracias-

-es la misma espero satisfacer tu curiosidad Felix-le confirmó papá.

-perfecto-respondió él

-es bueno volver a verte Renesmee- Demetri me sonrió, luego bajó su mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas observando con una expresión de incredulidad, supuse que no podía comprender la unión de un lobo y una híbrida. Miré a Jake éste tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro –síganme por favor-dijo al fin caminando hacia un pasaje con poca luminosidad, los seguimos

Entonces comprendí que estábamos adentrándonos al castillo subterráneo de los Vulturi, el cual imaginé tantas veces en mi mente y en ese momento me encontraba en él, seguidamente tomamos un ascensor el cual nos llevó pisos abajo a una elegante recepción.

- cueva de vampiros-bufo Jake, le apreté la mano como desapruebo. –se me escapó

-una cueva sería más acorde con tu naturaleza- dijo calmadamente Demetri, a lo que Jake respondió con un bajo gruñido. En ese momento me arrepentí de haberle contado de la invitación, sentía que él no podría soportarlo que ante cualquier provocación se transformaría provocando que lo maten. Llegamos hasta quedar enfrente de una descomunal puerta de madera tallada, Felix la abrió dejándome ver un gran habitación la cual tenía alfombras rojas sobre el hermoso piso de mármol, en el otro extremo de ésta se encontraban tres tronos de oro en ellos se ubicaban los antiguos, entonces ingresamos. Inmediatamente Demetri y Felix tomaron sus lugares en una de las esquinas flanqueando a Cayo, Aro y Marco, juntos con Jane y Alec en la otra esquina, quedé sorprendida al ver a un par de metros a la derecha de ellos a otro guardia, me dio la impresión que también lo protegían, la capa que llevaba puesto le cubría el rostro. Supuse que él debía de ser la nueva adquisición de los Vulturi, y al juzgar por el color de su capa debía ser tan poderoso como los gemelos, era obviamente una nueva joya en su colección También se encontraba Renata como siempre muy cercana a Aro como su escudo físico, los demás guardias Vulturi se encontraban distribuidos a ambos lados de la habitación.

Aro fue el único en levantarse ante nuestra llegada, avanzó hacia nosotros con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, casi me convence pero recordé que probablemente su cordialidad sería solo una máscara.

-¡hola mis jóvenes amigos!, me hace tan feliz volver a verlos, Edward Bella…- parecía emocionado

-a nosotros también nos da gusto estar aquí Aro…, en esta favorable circunstancia- dijo papá sin emoción, Aro le sonrió en respuesta, después dirigió su mirada hacia mí

-hola querida Renesmee, veo que la madurez te ha hecho imposiblemente más hermosa aún-

-hola Aro-solté la mano de Jake, la levante un poco en el aire pensando que deseaba leer mis pensamientos. El miró decepcionado ante mi reacción.

-todavía no Renesmee-dijo duramente, volviendo a sonreír -no veo por que la prisa tenemos más tiempo por delante- indicó volviéndose a poner la máscara de la cordialidad. Por un segundo posó la mirada en Jake, luego miró a mis padres.

-sabes que no son nuestros protectores Aro, el quiso venir por su propia voluntad.-papá le respondió a su pregunta no dicha.

-pero al parecer no se siente cómodo-se dio cuenta lo tenso que estaba Jake

-tal vez, pero se controlará- mamá intervino. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Cayo, recordando que él le tenía pavor a los hombres lobos porque una vez casi pierde ante uno, el se encontraba inmóvil sobre su trono mirando fijamente a Jake con una encubierta satisfacción. Probablemente pensaría que podría reducirlo de manera sencilla si se transformaba, la sola idea hizo acelerar un poco mi corazón lo que llamó la atención de Aro.

-¡los latidos de tu hija Bella! son una canción para mí…, me trae el recuerdo de cuando eras humana.-sonrió luego miró a papá - La historia de ustedes dos es digna de una novela, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos y como si no fuese suficiente, inexplicablemente concibieron a una extraordinaria niña ¿Qué otras sorpresas le deparará la vida a la familia Cullen?-

-esperamos que ninguna desagradable Aro-dijo papá

-m….por lo que veo Renesmee y él tienen un fuerte lazo que los une-nos observó

-si Aro, ellos lo tienen-le confirmó mamá sin entrar en detalles.

-acaso es posible…el…-

-si lo deseas puedes obtener la respuesta a tu pregunta, saberlo todo ahora-le dijo papá

-es cierto, pero a esta altura no debería sorprenderme-sonrió –es una lástima que gracias a mi don, casi nunca puedo entablar una conversación decente con alguien, ya saben, leo sus pensamientos y no necesito preguntarles más jaja- rió orgulloso de si mismo.

-es el precio que pagamos al poseerlos- admitió papá

-correcto mi querido Edward- dirigió su palma hacia él, papá avanzó un paso hasta quedar enfrente de Aro, le tomó la mano. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que terminó de leer sus pensamientos, sabía que papá una como una puerta secretamente abierta hacia los pensamientos de los demás integrantes de nuestra familia excepto por mamá. Entonces me miró

-¿me permitirías querida Renesmee?- levantó la palma de su mano en mi dirección. Miré de reojo a Jake, su respiración se había agitado, le sonreí para que no se preocupara, me acerqué a Aro.

-si- desde el momento en que leí su carta sabía que inevitablemente pasaría, tomó mi mano y se concentró. En ese momento la tristeza y la impotencia me invadían pues estaba doblegando mi orgullo para satisfacerlo, habíamos hecho todo este viaje solo por su voluntad por su egoísta curiosidad, pero a la vez en mí era más fuerte la necesidad que tenía por complacerlo para así terminar todo esto y regresar a mi vida feliz. En ese instante cada pensamiento, sueño, miedo, cada memoria de lo que había vivido con mi familia, con el abuelo, con Jake le pertenecían a él. No había fronteras para Aro que lo detuvieran en encontrar lo que quisiera en mi mente indefensa, al parecer le complació todo lo que descubrió así que terminó y me aleje a mi anterior posición al lado de Jake. Aro sonrió complacido.

-hermosa Renesmee, no imaginé que podrías ser aún más extraordinaria de lo que eras, es tan satisfactorio conocer tu increíble potencial- mostró asombro –y pensar que estuvimos a punto de destruir algo tan bello, único y magnífico, lamentamos tanto habernos equivocado aquella vez, espero puedan aceptar nuestras tardías disculpas.- parecía arrepentido.

-disculpen nuestro error- escuchamos a Marco decir de manera aburrida.

-lo sentimos-dijo muy bajo Cayo, si era sincero no lo aparentaba. Mamá miró incrédula a papá, él asintió.

-las aceptamos-dijo papá –si Aro, le expresaré tus disculpas a Carlisle él estará muy feliz al haber acertado respecto a tus intenciones.

-mi gran amigo Carlisle, el nos conoce muy bien siempre esperando lo mejor de nosotros-.

-gracias por la invitación, si nos disculpan nos tenemos que retirar- mamá se mostró firme

-es una pena que no puedan quedarse más tiempo, pero antes debo hacerle un presente a nuestra Renesmee- sacó un cofre forrado en tela de su traje

-no es necesario-dije. El tomó el cofre y me lo entregó.

-algo único para un ser tan único como tú- sonrió amablemente. Tomé el cofre, lo abrí y quedé maravillada al ver la hermoso brazalete que ahí se encontraba, éste era bañando en plata, con innumerables incrustaciones de diamantes y como veinte de rubíes, era tan precioso.

-no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado- era probable que nunca encontrara una ocasión para usarlo.

-espero que este obsequio sea capaz de hacernos más confiables ante tus ojos, querida Renesmee-

-se lo agradezco- ni una pieza de joyería tan valiosa como esa podría borrar todo el daño provocado a nuestra familia.

-Adiós Aro, Cayo, Marco-dijo papá

-gracias por su visita- Marco se levantó de su asiento haciendo una reverencia de despedida.

-adiós-dijo mamá

-estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver….- dijo a nuestras espaldas Aro, para mí esa expresión guardaba un doble sentido.

Demetri y Felix nos escoltaron a la salida, una vez llegamos a la superficie sentí que podía volver a respirar aire fresco, empezamos a caminar hacia la plaza.

-Que tengan un buen viaje-nos deseo Demetri, les dimos la espalda, me giré pero ya habían desaparecido.

Me sentí aliviada, por fin mi pesadilla había terminado, nos encontrábamos en el avión dirigiéndonos a Washington.

* * *

**HOLAAA :D CHICOS QUE TAL? RECUERDO QUE FUE TODO UN EMBROLLO ACOMODAR LOS DIALOGOS ENTRE ELLOS JEJE ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO M... SERA QUE LOS VULTURI ESTAN REALMENTE ARREPENDIDOS? M...PARA MI QUE ARO OCULTA ALGO MAS ****:P****, USTEDES QUE PIENSAN? LES DEJO UN ADELANTE DEL PROX CAP...BYEE KISES Y GRACIAS X LEERME MUCHAS GRACIAS JEANETTE SILVA X TUS COMENTS ME INCENTIVAN A ESCRIBIR MAS...BYEE**

**...mi curiosidad aumentó ya que seguía escuchando el aleteo traté de ubicar con la mirada al dueño de ese corazón. Descubrí de donde provenía baje la mirada al piso inferior, entonces quedé atrapada por ese hermoso mar celeste que eran sus ojos fijos en mí, su piel era tan pálida y lisa como la mía, la cual contrastaba de una exquisita manera con su lacio cabello negro alrededor de su rostro, el cual no pode leer...**


	13. NO SOY TAN UNICA

**Capítulo XII NO SOY TAN ÚNICA**

Llegamos a Forks por la mañana, todos nos recibieron muy contentos al ver que no hubo ningún problema, pero lucían algo tristes por lo que no puede evitar preguntar.

-¿les pasa algo?

-Nessie…no podemos volver a establecernos aquí, no sin que noten que no hemos envejecido lo cual provocaría que sospecharan- me explicó el abuelo. Era cierto no podían quedarse, arriesgarían su secreto además sabía que el abuelo era infeliz al no poder trabajar en un hospital por más tiempo del que nos quedábamos en cada pueblo, estaba segura este era el verdadero motivo de su partida.

-lo había olvidado…- esa era la parte triste de la decisión que tomé, quedarme en Forks, lo que implicaba alejarme de mi familia, aunque permanecería con mis padres y Jake

-solo será hasta que acabes tus estudios aquí cariño, después podrás repetir el instituto con tus tíos y tus padres en otro lugar- me miró dulcemente la abuela

-si abuela Esme-me limité a decir, en mi mente sin sentido mis deseos siempre se dividían en dos cuando egresara del Instituto, quedarme en Forks con el abuelo muchos años o regresar con mi familia al lugar que fuera. Una vez que regresaba a la realidad sabía que la primera opción era un imposible puesto que al igual que mi familia no experimentaría la vejez por lo que estaba destinaba a ser nómade como todos los vampiros, esa era la irremediable realidad. En el fondo de mi ser sabía que algún día encontraría un punto medio

-así que ya tienen todo preparado-

-si…esta tarde partimos- me informó el abuelo Carlisle.

La despedida fue muy triste eran tan duro separarme de ellos, pero sabía que era temporal, entonces abordaron su avión

Una vez en casa mi sed me recordó que hacía dos semanas que no cazaba, necesitaba alimentarme sobre todo si pretendía asistir al instituto al día siguiente con suficiente autocontrol de mí misma y no protagonizar algún espectáculo.

-mamá, ¿iremos de casa hoy cierto?-luego recordé que cazaron el día que regresamos

-tu papá y yo cazamos hace unos días ¿recuerdas? hija-

-si…., entonces supongo que iré con Jake-salí de la casa adentrándome en el bosque tratando de encontrar su esencia, tal vez habría adivinado mis planes de caza y estaba estudiando la zona. Escuché una rama quebrándose

-¿acaso me buscabas Nessie?-Jake saltó desde un gran árbol

-sabía que estarías cerca, tiempo de cazar-

-creo que vi a unos antílopes a ocho kilómetros al norte- miró a lo lejos

-perfecto-salí corriendo –apuesto que te gano-

-¡hey pequeña tramposa!- empezó a correr. Conforme me fui acercando empecé a sentir su olor al parecer se trataba de una manada de ciervos, me detuve a suficiente distancia para no espantarlos.

-gané-dije victoriosa, lo sentí llegar a mis espaldas

-te dejé ganar como siempre- no le presté atención, en ese momento estaba dominada absolutamente por mi instinto de depredador toda mi concentración estaba puesta en mis tres sentidos, el olfato, el oído y la vista. Sabía que para Jake no era tan placentero cazar como para mí, supuse que era porque prefería más la comida cocida que cruda así que sólo cazaba para acompañarme. Me acerqué silenciosamente hasta que los visualicé, escogí a uno de ellos como mi presa, éste se encontraba a unos veinte metros de mi posición, mis piernas se flexionaron para comenzar la carrera. De repente algo se lanzó sobre mi presa, gruñí instantáneamente poniéndome a la defensiva

-¡Nessie!-gritó Jake, ubicándose a mi lado. -¿Qué diablos hace aquí?- pude ver a Nahuel a unos metros con el ciervo en manos.

-hola Renesmee- me sonrió –lo cacé para ti, lamento si te asusté-

-¡claro que la asustaste! ¿no viste que ella estaba a punto de perseguirlo?-Jake habló enojado

-ya Jake-lo calmé –hola Nahuel, no te sentí debí haber estado muy concentrada-

Entonces se acercó a nosotros dejando al ciervo muerto a mis pies.

-m...gracias- estaba tan sedienta que empecé a alimentarme, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que terminé.

-¿recuerdas que te dije que los Denali me hospedaron?-

-si claro y que me visitarías-

-así que aquí estoy, creo que la próxima vez lo haré en tu casa- escuché a Jake resoplar, supuse que no le agradaba la idea.

Gracias a papá sabía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, hacer de mí su pareja. Empecé a sentirme un poco incómoda por encontrarme en esa situación.

-Nahuel…yo…-no encontraba las palabras correctas por donde comenzar. Inesperadamente Jake me abrazó de costado tomándome la mano que estaba cercana a él, lo miré sorprendida esa definitivamente era su forma de aclarar las cosas.

-oh—quedó atónito –que sorpresa no lo esperaba, pensé que aún no te habías enamorado-

-pasó hace unos días, eres muy amable al pensar en mí de esa manera-

-ah claro, el don de tu padre-admitió mirando el suelo

-lo siento-

-bueno no tengo nada que hacer aquí- giró su cuerpo, entonces algo lo detuvo y nos volvió a mirar.

-pero no lo entiendo Renesmee- se mostró confundido –el no es de tu misma especie, ni siquiera es vampiro o es humano por completo

-eso no te importa- Jake estaba irritado

-creo que… eso no es relevante cuando hay amor-

-nada bueno puede resultar de su unión y no lo digo por despecho- parecía sincero

–gracias a mi padre sé que la mezcla de diferentes especies solo trae dolor, sufrimiento-

-lamento lo de tu madre, pero esto no es lo mismo-

-será mejor que me valla, me arrepiento haber pensado que tú podrías ser…-. empezó a correr desapareciendo en el bosque.

-adiós Nahuel- era probable que nunca más lo vería, entonces Jake me soltó.

-¿Cómo pudo pensar…?-Jake blanqueó los ojos –solo te vio una vez de niña y ya se había hecho ideas, increíble-se mostró algo indignado

-si.., pero no tenías que decírselo de esa manera yo iba…-

-tu no eras capaz de decir nada, deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte si te hubieras visto jajaja-empezó a reír, le dí un codazo para que dejara de burlarse

-pero te pusiste celoso ja-

-¿yo? .bueno solo un poco-admitió -aunque más me fastidió que ignorara tus deseos, tu voluntad, era como si sólo pensara en él, como si no le importara lo que tú quisieras.-

-m….pero es algo triste ¿no? al parecer todavía no supera el haber matado a su madre, yo no sé si podría existir si me hubiera sucedido lo mismo-

-ya olvídalo Nessie, ¿no tienes más sed?-preguntó –por lo general no te llenas con solo uno-

-si tienes razón, vamos. Salimos corriendo, cacé a un ciervo más y Jake se conformó con comer uno. Una vez terminada la cacería nos dirigimos a casa de mis abuelos a pasar el día, una vez llegada la noche me fui temprano a la casa de campo, puesto que tenía que organizarme para comenzar el Instituto la mañana siguiente. Estaba tan feliz por fin me establecía por más de un año en un pueblo y no se trataba de cualquier lugar, era Forks, el hogar del abuelo Charlie, la reserva Quileute, el lugar en que mamá y papá se conocieron había tanta familiaridad aquí.

Lamentablemente no nos encontrábamos todos juntos, mis tíos Emmett y Rosalie al ver que no se perderían mi crecimiento ya que éste se detuvo, decidieron irse de viaje a Petra, Jordania a visitar una las nuevas maravillas de mundo además de pasar su enésima luna de miel ahí, luego regresarían al lado de sus padres. Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme no se encontraban tan lejos, se habían mudado al estado de Oregon, por lo que sabía las temperaturas eran muy bajas allá y era tan húmedo como Washington además de estar rodeados de bosques y montañas, muy conveniente para la sobrevivencia de vampiros, el abuelo se desempeñaba como medico en su hospital central y la abuela Esme trabajaba independientemente como restauradora de antigüedades. Mis tíos Alice y Jasper decidieron retomar sus clases en algún Instituto después de siete años de sólo contemplarme, por un momento sopesaron la idea de cambiar sus nombres e ingresar como alumnos nuevos junto a mí pero nadie les creería, así que decidieron irse a estudiar en Minnesota, el mismo estado en el que ya habíamos permanecido hace un par de años atrás en la ciudad de Virginia, esta vez vivirían en la ciudad Ely la cual era característica por su clima gélido y sus nevadas la mayoría del año. La razón de no ir con mis abuelos era que ellos deseaban probarse a sí mismos (más al tío Jass) que podían seguir con la dieta vegetariana sin necesidad de ser vigilados todo el tiempo.

Así que solo me encontraba con mis padres y Jake, sabía que no tendrían que ocultar su presencia en el pueblo ya que solo habían pasado siete años desde su graduación en el instituto, por lo general los humanos no envejecían tanto en siete años. Probablemente las personas no le encontrarían sentido a su regreso, puesto que para ellos ya debían de estar graduados en alguna universidad, ésa era una de las razones por la que mis padres no se exhibirían demasiado.

Me acosté con cierta pena al recordarlos enseguida caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Desperté automáticamente, me preparé para salir no quise tomar el desayuno me sentía tan nerviosa que prefería prevenir cualquier accidente estomacal

-Renesmee…todo va salir bien- mamá debió darse cuanta lo ansiosa que estaba, asentí no muy convencida. Entonces empecé a imaginarme en el salón con mis compañeros de repente su exquisito aroma llegaba a mí, no podía resistirme y me abalanzaba sobre uno de ellos bebiendo su sangre. Eso solo provocó que sintiera un pequeño dolor en la garganta.

-hija, no tiene por qué pasar eso- intervino papá –desde niña siempre fuiste muy buena con tu autocontrol, lo harás bien-

-eso espero papá, nunca he estado rodeada de tantas personas-me queje, recordando que de bebé prefería la sangre donada que la sangre animal, pero mi familia me enseño cual era la correcta.

-si, pero recuerda que no tiene que ser tan duro ya que eres mitad vampiro- me animó -será mucho más fácil para ti que lo fue para nosotros estoy seguro.-dijo papá

-yo también creo eso, pero mis miedos traicionan mi confianza-mamá tomó mi mano

-¿recuerdas por qué te dijimos que no podías morder al abuelo como a Jake?-dijo ella

-si, porque el abuelo no sanaba como él- recordé

-aparte de eso, ¿por que más nos hiciste caso?

-por que no quería lastimar al abuelo, además sabía que no era correcto alimentarte de humanos-

-correcto- sonrió -esta vez es lo mismo- dijo ella. Le dije silenciosamente "gracias por recordármelo ahora me siento mejor"

-bueno…-miré mi reloj –tengo que irme si es que quiero llegar temprano- me levanté de la silla.

-buena suerte hija- me deseó papá

-recuerda lo que te contamos acerca del Instituto-dijo mamá

-okay- salí con mi mochila en el hombro. Al no haber asistido a ninguna escuela en toda mi vida, mis papás me habían informado todo lo que tenía que saber y así no parecer tan extraña antes los ojos de los demás.

Era una mañana lluviosa, corrí hasta la casa de mis abuelos ahora vacía a sacar mi auto de su cochera, pero no podía sentir el olor de cuero ahí, supuse que mis padres me habían hecho el favor de llevarlo hasta la autopista. Una vez llegué lo divisé, le saqué el impermeable que lo cubría, estaba a punto de subir cuando escuché sus pasos a lo lejos los cuales se detuvieron al lado mío.

-hola Nessie-me giré sabiendo lo que iba a ver, el chico más guapo y agradable que pudiera existir mi Jake, verlo siempre hacía que me quedara sin aliento.

-hola…-le sonreí. El dudó un poco, pero al final se me acercó dándome un beso que me dejó algo mareada entonces suspiré.

-puedo llevarte al Instituto si quieres-

-gracias Jake…. pero puedo hacerlo sola- su desconfianza dolía, subí al auto algo enojada –no es que valla a matar a todos los del estacionamiento-suponía que ese era el motivo por el cual deseaba acompañarme, protegerme de mí misma.

-no Nessie, yo no pienso que tu... ja- negó con la cabeza –solo quería ser un buen novio llevándote al Instituto- levantó los hombros

-m…- me sentí avergonzada

-por lo que veo alguien está nerviosa, pero no entiendo por qué si nunca fuiste capaz de lastimar a nadie-

-lo sé, pero…-

-nada de peros Nessie, tal vez no será fácil estar rodeada de todos esos cuellos jaja-empezó a reir –pero es cuestión de costumbre y confío en que lo harás bien, no te preocupes tanto-

-tienes razón, ¿cierto?, nunca me dejé llevar… ni nada así que esta vez no será diferente- en ese momento me sentí confiada.

-así se habla-

-chao Jake, te veo luego- nos dimos un corto beso y prendí el motor.

-la tarde será toda nuestra te lo prometo-

-bye…- emprendí el camino por la carretera, una vez llegué al Instituto visualicé que el aparcamiento estaba casi lleno, ubiqué un lugar y me estacioné. Al bajar del auto, me alegró pensar que todos comenzábamos el mismo día y que no había motivo para que fuese el centro de atención

-es la chica nueva del pueblo…-escuché decir muy bajo a unos muchachos a mis espaldas. –es bonita ¿no?- agregó uno de ellos, esa era una de las desventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño como Forks, todos sabían que pasaba y quién llegaba.

Ingresé al edificio con la intención de ubicar mi primera clase, literatura, entonces percibí que el lugar estaba repleto de distintas fragancias lo cual hizo que sintiera de forma instantánea una ligera sequedad pero la superé, en ese momento agradecí haberme alimentado lo suficiente el día anterior

Encontré el aula, me ubiqué en un pupitre vacío, esperaba que alguien se sentara a mi lado, pero no pasó, tal vez mi presencia tenía el mismo efecto de mi familia, y este era que su instinto natural percibía algo en nosotros que no les permitía acercarse lo suficiente, lo cual nunca serían capaces de admitir concientemente, peligro. Inesperadamente un muchacho alto y apuesto, de cabello castaño se sentó a mi lado, su esencia me rodeó podía ver sus venas sobresaliendo de su cuello empecé a sentir una gran quemazón en la garganta, en ese momento pensé que lo mejor sería retirarme, intenté no respirar en su dirección lo cual ayudó ya que el ardor se redujo.

-hola ¿qué tal?-

-hola... -le respondí el saludo

-soy Steve Grable y tu eres…-

-me llamo Nes…Renesmee Cullen-no quería que ellos pensaran que deseaba que me llamaran como el mounstro del lago Ness.

-lindo nombre-

-gracias-

-¿y, eres nueva en el pueblo cierto?- sentí alivió al saber que no me preguntaría por mi familia.

-si…, hace una semana que me mudé-

-que bueno…- traté de abrir mi libro ya que el profesor estaría por llegar

-m…soy jugador de futbol americano ¿te gustaría ir al primer partido de la temporada?-

-claro, sería interesante-acepté tratando de ser amable, quería integrarme a mi primera escuela aunque eso implicaría ser testigo de un deporte tan bruto como ése

-bien-dijo emocionado - pero antes ¿te puedo invitar al cine este viernes?-

Entonces gracias a mi desarrollado sentido del oído pude escuchar a tres chicas sentadas al fondo del salón –¡no puede ser! Steve la está invitando a salir-dijo asombrada una

– idiota, pensé que yo le gustaba-se quejó la otra -olvídalo Alex, que se quede con esa princesita recién llegada-dijo la tercera. Perfecto mi primer día en el instituto y me había ganado la antipatía de mis compañeras.

-¿y que dices?- Steve llamó mi atención, era obvio que yo le gustaba y que quería una cita conmigo

-m…gracias pero tengo novio- su entusiasmo fue reemplazado por el desconcierto

-ah….- de repente ingresó el profesor, llegando en el momento apropiado.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo cerrando la puerta. ¡No! Grité en mi fuero interno, definitivamente en los próximos minutos probaría mi autocontrol como nunca antes lo había hecho. La única salida de aire lo proporcionaba una pequeña ventana abierta al otro extremo del salón aguanté la respiración, en ese momento desee más que nunca no tener la necesidad de respirar como mi familia, pero necesitaba ese bendito aire. Me aferré fuertemente a la carpeta preparándome para lo que vendría, entonces respiré superficialmente pude sentir todas sus aromas algunos más dulces que otros, algunos más livianos que otros. La sequedad y el fuego invadieron mi garganta produciéndome dolor, sentí el agarrotamiento en mis músculos, mi boca se llenó de saliva, estaba segura que de ser otra mi naturaleza ésta sería remplazada por la ponzoña, sentía la necesidad de satisfacer ese exquisito deseo y alejar el dolor de mi cuerpo. Giré para ver a Steve, mi presa más cercana el lucía tan distraído inconciente del peligro en el que se encontraba, pude sentir como se agudizaron todos mis sentidos, fantaseé acercándome a él con la excusa de susurrarle algo al oído y sin que lo viera venir rozar mi labios sobre el arco de su garganta para después clavar mis dientes en su cuello creando el conducto por donde me alimentaría. Entonces vino a mí el recuerdo de los ojos dorados de mi familia viéndome éste provocó que desviara la mirada, de repente para mi sorpresa poco a poco los síntomas fueron reduciendo su intensidad pero no desaparecieron, al menos podía ignorarlos para no matar a Steve. Tal vez Jake tenía razón cuando decía que era cuestión de costumbre.

Mientras que el profesor Byington nos explicaba "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen, pensaba que mi familia y Jake confiaban demasiado en mí, pensaban que el hecho de ser híbrida me proporcionaba un excelente autocontrol, pero la verdad era que ser mitad vampiro tenía gran protagonismo en mi naturaleza, lo había comprobado hace unos minutos cuando casi asesino a Steve. En el fondo sabía que de existir sin ellos probablemente me alimentaría de forma tradicional como Nahuel, traté de no pensar en eso ya me quedaba por delante todo la jornada estudiantil de ese día, me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, algebra, me senté al lado de una muchacha de cabellos oscuros.

-hola- dije respirando en otra dirección aunque sentí su aroma pero lo pude ignorar.

-hola, ¿eres Renesmee Cullen cierto?-

-si…, es un pueblo pequeño ¿no?-

-lo es-admitió –además es fácil reconocerlos, ya sabes ropa cara, autos del año ustedes no pasan desapercibidos…- observó mi atuendo –así que han vuelto- me sonrió, me puse algo nerviosa no esperaba que me preguntaran por mi familia.

-si-me limité a responderle. La miré algo curiosa -¿nos habías visto antes?-

-no recuerdo haberte visto...pero a los demás si, fue hace años en la boda de Bella Swan con un Cullen, ella invitó a mi hermana mayor Ángela Weber, quién me llevó cuando era pequeña, las dos eran amigas en este instituto.

-ya veo-traté de imaginar a mamá como humana sin mucho éxito

-¿y han venido contigo?-parecía curiosa.

-si…-

-okay…,¿sabes? una vez que los conoces no puedes olvidarlos y no me refiero solo al exterior ja… ustedes poseen algo especial-término de decir

-creo que por especial te refieres a raro- bromeé

-no para nada-

-gracias supongo-

-ah por cierto yo soy Jennifer

-mucho gusto- le sonreí

-m...solo por curiosidad ¿eres acaso la nueva hija del doctor y su esposa?-

-si… me adoptaron hace un par de años-le dije la verdad según lo que figuraba en mis documentos, esa sería la única "verdad" que admitiría a los humanos a excepción por el abuelo Charlie.

-¿y te gusta el pueblo?-preguntó, "es grandioso, favorablemente para mi alimentación posee una buena fauna (animales) y rara vez sale el sol así mis padres pueden salir con total libertad en el día" dije en mi fuero interno

-si me agrada Forks, el jefe de policía…-intenté abrirme con Jennifer parecía una chica sincera y confiable -él es papá de mi hermana Bella, siempre estuvimos en contacto, ¿sabes? lo quiero como a un abuelo- fui sincera -está feliz de tenernos cerca-le dije

-que bueno-entonces la profesora empezó a escribir unas formulas en la pizarra.

Estaba feliz ya tenía una amiga y al parecer era buena, me despedí de ella para dirigirme a mi tercera clase, me encontraba en el cuarto piso viendo mi horario "…lunes: 1era hora-literatura 2dahora-algebra 3erahora-bio…"me detuve al escuchar algo parecido al aleteo apresurado de un ave, éste sonido era un latido lo sabía porque lo había escuchado miles de veces en mi propio corazón. Traté de olfatear pero solo llegaban a mí los aromas de mis compañeros lastimando mi garganta, mi curiosidad aumentó ya que seguía escuchando el aleteo traté de ubicar con la mirada al dueño de ese corazón. Descubrí de donde provenía baje la mirada al piso inferior, entonces quedé atrapada por ese hermoso mar celeste que eran sus ojos fijos en mí, su piel era tan pálida y lisa como la mía, la cual contrastaba de una exquisita manera con su lacio cabello negro alrededor de su rostro, el cual no pode leer. Parecía un ángel en carne y hueso, de repente pasaron unos muchachos por su delante y desapareció, no lo pude ver más, estaba segura que no era producto de mi imaginación, había encontrado a otro hibrido como yo "así que no soy tan única" me dije todavía incrédula a mí misma.

* * *

**HI...A TODOS ESTOY SEGURA QUE LES HA GUSTADO ESTE CAP LA APARICION DE NAHUEL & 2POR LA REACCION DE NESSIE AL ESTAR RODEADA DE TANTOS CUELLOS JAJAJA Y ¿Y QUIEN SERÁ ESTE NUEVO HÍBRIDO? USTEDES QUE CREEN ? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUENTE CHAPPER...BYEE A TODOSSSSSSS Y GRACIAS X SEGUIR MI HISTORIA...**

**...me giré quedando enfrente de él**

**- ¿cómo puedes hacerlo?- su voz parecía rasgada, frunció el ceño. Por su raro acento sabía que era extranjero pero no podía precisar de qué país vendría.**

**- hola…- le sonreí todavía sorprendida.**

** - hola, lamento haber desaparecido la vez anterior- me miró a los ojos –es que simplemente no pude soportarlo...**


	14. HOLA DE NUEVO

**Capítulo XIII HOLA DE NUEVO**

Las horas pasaban lentamente, una parte de mi concentración se centraba en percibir el más mínimo sonido semejante a sus latidos que delatara su presencia, estaba casi segura que era un híbrido como yo, ciertamente también estudiaría en el instituto por lo que esperaba volver a verlo.

El día estudiantil terminó sin rastro de él traté de encontrar su esencia por los pasillos, ésta debía ser parecida a la mía pero sólo dí con mis propios pasos era como si nunca hubiese estado en el instituto, su familiar rostro venía a mi mente una y otra vez incrementado mi curiosidad hacia él. Necesitaba saber de donde provenía, si su madre también había sobrevivido, como se alimentaba, si su padre lo quiso, quería saber si era tan afortunado como yo, tantas preguntar por hacerle. Mi familia y Jake me daban todo el amor que necesitada y más pero conocer a alguien cuya naturaleza era igual a la mía, alguien con quien identificarme, alguien que sabía como se sentía por dentro eso sería algo realmente asombroso. Me habría identificado del mismo modo con Nahuel si es que no hubiese tenido otras intenciones hacia mí.

Regresé a la casa de campo, papá se encontraba en la sala parecía estar esperándome.

-hola papá….- no pude percibir la esencia de mamá en la casa.

-hola hija, m…tu madre está en la casa de Charlie….-

- okay….- asentí

- y…. ¿cómo te fue?- me sonrió, no deseaba preocuparlo pero inevitablemente recordé lo doloroso que fue estar rodeada de todos esos aromas hasta casi matar a Steve.

-al menos no maté a nadie- bromeé, papá se tensó al ver mis pensamientos.

-lo lamento…- su cuerpo todavía estaba tenso – no sabíamos que iba ser tan duro para ti pensábamos que…- parecía algo desconcertado –

-soy mitad vampiro ¿lo recuerdas?- me mostré orgullosa de mi naturaleza –no es tu culpa papá, tenía que pasar… y lo logré- admití

-sabíamos que lo lograrías… - su rostro se relajó - ¿hiciste amigos?– entonces recordé cuando lo vi.

-no puedo creerlo ¿acaso es…?- parecía atónito

-si…. es híbrido como yo- admití – ¿no será otro hijo de Joham?-

-no lo creo, el no luce como Nahuel- se encontraba pensativo -y no creo que Joham se halla arriesgado a llevar sus experimentos fuera del bosque-

-de cualquier manera no se nada de él ya que desapareció- me sentí algo frustrada.

-es tan extraño, no parece ser un nómade m… es probable que tenga familia pero no aquí ya que hubiésemos percibido su aroma.

- es cierto- asentí. Cuando llegó mamá le conté todo, ella parecía sentirse tan culpable de cómo me sentí en el instituto como papá.

Quería ver a Jake, pero ya que estaba bajo la supervisión de mis padres tendría que terminar mis deberes antes, cuando al fin acabé le conté que lo vi, él se mostró algo protector como temiendo que pudiera lastimarme. Calló la noche y llegó la mañana, gracias a mi nuevo poder descubrí en los pensamientos de Jake que mis padres y él aprovecharon la noche anterior en recorrer el bosque en busca de algún rastro de nuestro nuevo visitante, al parecer no encontraron nada.

Los días pasaban y todo iba bien la sed y el dolor eran más llevaderos cada día haciendo mi jornada estudiantil más agradable, la relación con Jake era muy hermosa, definitivamente estábamos destinados a estar juntos ya que éramos almas gemelas y la relación con mi abuelo Charlie era más fuerte que nunca. Al pasar las semanas la credibilidad de mi recuerdo disminuía convirtiéndose cada vez más en un producto de mi imaginación.

Una tarde mis tíos Alice y Jasper llamaron, comunicándonos que se habían mudado con mis abuelos, aunque no lo dijeran supuse que el motivo sería el simple hecho de que eran un familia y no podrían existir separados además que el tío Jas necesitaba el ejemplo del abuelo Carlisle para permanecer con nuestra dieta Cullen(solo sangre animal)

Me dí prisa pues me encontraba retrasada, recordé que habían pasado seis semanas desde que lo vi, era una mañana húmeda con el cielo nublado como siempre, llegué al estacionamiento del instituto éste se encontraba casi lleno ubiqué un lugar y me estacioné. Ninguno de mis compañeros se encontraban ahí al parecer todos estarían ya en clase, pensé que podría ir a paso vampiro aprovechando que nadie me vería, bajé del auto. Me encontraba cerrando la puerta de mi coche, cuando repentinamente sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas, me tensé entonces volví a escuchar ese aleteo apresurado. Me giré quedando enfrente de él

- ¿cómo puedes hacerlo?- su voz parecía rasgada, frunció el ceño. Por su raro acento sabía que era extranjero pero no podía precisar de qué país vendría.

- hola…- le sonreí todavía sorprendida.

- hola, lamento haber desaparecido la vez anterior- me miró a los ojos –es que simplemente no pude soportarlo- miró hacia el edificio próximo negando con la cabeza

- entonces… si estudias aquí- dije confirmando mas que preguntado-

-o al menos lo intento- me sonrió. No sabía si sería apropiado preguntarle en ese momento sobre su alimentación, además era probable que también fuese vegetariano ya que de alimentarse como Nahuel no pretendería torturarse de tal manera al estudiar en un instituto lleno de humanos, sus posibles presas.

-ni siquiera me he presentado, me llamo Soane Alighieri- me mostró una media sonrisa algo extraña.

-yo soy Renesmee Cullen, ¿eres italiano?-le pregunté algo curiosa.

-no, soy de Rumania mi padre si es italiano además de ser híbrido como lo habrás notado-

-si lo noté- de repente vimos a un muchacho correr apresurado hacia uno de los edificios.

-ay ya deben de haber empezando- me quejé

-entonces vamos, así me ayudas a no matar a nadie- sonrió irónicamente

-okay vamos…- afirmé. Nos dirigimos al edificio próximo, estaba ansiosa por conocer su historia la cual parecía ser buena, en ese momento sentía que las clases estorbaban Al ingresar al edificio pude ver como su cuerpo se tensó provocando que se reclinara hacia el piso, inmediatamente sus ojos de abrieron como platos dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente en distintas direcciones pude reconocer en ellos un tipo de frenesí incontrolable. Empezaba a dudar de la suposición a la que había llegado minutos antes.

-un momento- dijo la secretaria mirando a Soane – ¿eres nuevo? su identificación por favor- le pidió, él se la dio con un poco de dificultad por un momento pensé que se iba a ir encima de la pobre mujer.

-perfecto, pasen a sus aulas-

-¿estas bien?- le dije muy bajo

-si…- suspiró

-respira superficialmente eso te ayudará- me hizo caso

-es… tan duro- hablaba conteniendo algo en su interior, supuse que se trataría de su instituto cazador.

-para mí también fue difícil la primera vez, es solo costumbre- le sonreí -¿cuál es tu primera clase?- sacó su horario de su mochila

-m… historia- me dijo

-también es la mía- me sorprendí

-genial… mas ayuda para Soane- me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Al llegar la clase ya había comenzado, nos ubicamos en un pupitre vació al fondo del salón empecé a sacar mis libros cuando giré para verlo. El parecía estar librando una batalla personal en su interior, su cuerpo rígido aferrado al pupitre, su expresión de dolor, el agarrotamiento en sus músculos, lo único móvil en él eran sus ojos celestes lo cuales se posaban sobre nuestros compañeros a cada segundo, verlo me recordaba mi primer día en el instituto pero muchas veces peor. Deseaba poder ayudarlo, pues sabía en carne propia por el terrible sufrimiento que debería estar pasando, sin preverlo la sequedad hasta ese momento soportable en mí se agudizó incendiando mi garganta, involuntariamente mis manos rodearon mi vientre sintiendo el agujero en mi estómago hacerse más que presente, entonces recordé que llevaba sin casar casi dos semanas. Logré componerme tratando de ignorar la quemazón, al mirarlo noté que su cuerpo todavía se encontraba tenso, pero su rostro ya no expresaba ese dolor agudo de minutos antes, lo estaba superando estaba segura. Al terminar la clase, salimos de aula dirigiéndonos hacia el pasillo.

-lo lograste- le sonreí

-si pero con mucha dificultad- parecía pensativo –al parecer todavía te afecta el olor-me quedó viendo atentamente

-generalmente no… es solo que tu sed me recordó la mía estoy próxima cazar- le confesé

-ah…- bajó la mirada –debo ir a clase supongo- comenzó a alejarse.

-ten cuidado…- le dije a sus espaldas, me preocupaba el saber en que estaría solo librando su batalla interna.

-no te preocupes…lo prometo- giró fugazmente para verme, supuse que me estaba prometiendo no lastimar a mis compañeros lo cual era bueno, aunque más me inquietaba el pensar que de hacerlo probablemente la manada lo destrozaría.

-¿podremos conversar luego?- le dije sin alzar la voz

-te veo a la salida- dijo sin voltear, asentí un poco confusa ¿acaso no sabrá que hay un receso? me pregunté a mi misma, empecé a suponer que también sería su primera vez en una escuela aunque no lo sabía con certeza.

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase tratando de adivinar cuantos años tendría Soane, al juzgar por su apariencia él aparentaba tener unos diecisiete años entonces recordé sus ojos, éstos no parecían corresponder a la paciente y sombría mirada de los inmortales quiénes habían visto pasar antes ellos muchas décadas.

Deseaba que los minutos fueran más rápidos en su trayecto por el reloj, hasta que llegó el receso me dirigí hacia la cafetería algo ansiosa pues esperaba que lo hubiera logrado, que hubiese contenido su deseo. Al llegar traté de ubicarlo con la mirada y el oído, pero no se encontraba allí pensé que no tardaría en llegar, empecé a hacer la cola para comprar mi almuerzo.

-hola Renesmee…- escuché una voz familiar llamarme, giré y pude ver a mi amiga Jennifer.

-hola Jenn ¿como estás?- aunque le hablaba mi oído seguía agudizado ante cualquier señal de su presencia.

-estas algo distraída hoy- me sorprendí, no pensaba estar siendo tan obvia.

-no te preocupes nadie lo ha notado…es solo que soy muy observadora- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Pensé que tendría que tener cuidado con Jennifer, al parecer era una buena candidata para descubrir la verdad, solo la ignorancia de nuestro mundo la mantendría segura el resto de su vida.

-que bien…-le sonreí.

-oye ¿sabes que hay un nuevo estudiante europeo en el instituto?- me preguntó muy bajo. Estaba segura que estaba refiriéndose a Soane.

-m…no lo sabía- le mentí.

-wow… si es que estás en otro planeta, ¡todo el mundo lo comenta!- exclamó

-si debo estarlo- di un rápido vistazo alrededor de la cafetería sin éxito. Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía al lado de la ventana, empezamos a conversar sobre nuestros cursos, las tareas, los maestros. Pasaban los minutos y Soane no aparecía, lo cual me impacientaba demasiado, comencé por imaginarlo atrayendo a una de las muchachas al baño para luego dejarla inconciente chupándole la sangre, luego lo veía corriendo atravesando los bosques siendo perseguido por los lobos, entre ellos Jake, lo alcanzarían rápidamente acabando con su vida. Un ruido molesto me sacó de mis pensamientos, se trataba de unas amigas de Jennifer quiénes se ubicaron en nuestra mesa.

-es tan sexy, es el más guapo de todo el instituto- dijo emocionada la rubia de pelo lacio.

-esos hermosos ojos celestes, parecen hipnotizarte- suspiró la más alta de rizos negros

-jaja creo que estas enamorada amiga…- bromeó una de cabello castaño corto con lentes.

Sabía que hablaban de Soane, lo que me traía cierta calma pero en qué momento lo habrían visto en la clase anterior al receso acaso, o tal vez en la primera cuando estaba conmigo. Tenía que preguntarles sin importar lo que pensaran de mí

-discul…- entonces sonó el timbre indicando el fin del almuerzo. Ellas se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, estaba decidida a seguirlas cuando un muchacho se les unió se trataba de Steve Grable, mi ex efímero amigo, el giró y me vio ignorándome como siempre en ese momento desistí en mi intención.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, hasta que al fin terminó la jornada estudiantil tenía planeado rastrear su esencia por todo el instituto hasta encontrarlo como la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba saliendo del aula cuando escuché su corazón éste se alejaba cada vez más así que lo seguí, al salir del edificio sus latidos y su esencia me conducían hacia el éste en el bosque adyacente al instituto. Supuse que no se sentía cómodo para conversar al estar rodeado de tantos humanos, me adentré en el bosque hasta que lo divisé el se encontraba con los ojos cerrados olfateando algo. Entonces me miró.

-¿preocupada? te lo prometí recuerdas- me sonrió

-¿por que no apareciste en el almuerzo?-

-m…bueno- parecía analizar la respuesta que me daría -digamos que es más soportable cuando todos están quietos que cuando se encuentran en constante movimiento- parecía avergonzado de su confesión

-¿y donde estabas?-

-aquí… conociendo un poco estos bosques-

-¿te alejaste mucho?- temía que mis amigos licántropos lo hubiesen olfateado y pensaran que él era un peligro.

-no lo creo…¿por qué?-

-por nada- no quería que nuestra conversación tomara un rumbo diferente. –entonces ¿cómo es que decidiste estudiar en Norteamérica?- esperaba que me diera todas las respuestas inmersas en esa sola pregunta.

-bueno…te diría que fue un intercambio por mis estudios pero mentiría- bromeó

-sabía que no se trataba de eso- le dije

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS...Y QUE LES PARECIÓ SOANE ES AGRADABLE NO? CONOCE SU HISTORIA EN EL SGTE CAPITULO**

**...-¿sabes? lo intenté allá ja- rió amargamente –pero no lo conseguí el deseo siempre me vencía.- admitió tristemente**

**-entonces te alimentas de manera tradicional- reconocí**

**-por eso estoy aquí Renesmee yo… he vuelto-... TA TA TA TAN...JE**

**POR FIN CHICOS DESPUES DE TODA LA INTRODUCCION NECESARIA EN MI FIC A PARTIR DE AQUI VIENE LO MAS EMOCINANTE Y TODO EL DRAMA POSIBLE QUE EL DARE ESPERO HACERLOS LLORAR :P BYEEE KISES... **


End file.
